Et si
by AlMevera
Summary: Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu?Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé?Voilà ce qui aurait été…
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

**Et si…**

Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu?

Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé?

Voilà ce qui aurait été…

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Un cri dans la nuit puis plus rien. Et après des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfants qui s'envolent dans la nuit, emportés par une douce brise dans la noirceur de la nuit.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

L'enfant continue à pleurer, la présence de trois silhouettes penchées sur lui ne semblant pas le calmer.

" C'est horrible, Albus!" s'exclama une voix féminine dans un sanglot étouffé "Lily et James…"

"Calmez-vous Minerva! Ce qui est arrivé est horrible je le conçoit. Mais il faut penser à Harry avant tout!" C'était une voix masculine. Malgré la tristesse présente on pouvait y sentir une grande volonté et une sagesse toute aussi grande.

"Que devons-nous faire? Cet enfant est un héros!" C'était aussi une voix d'homme mais celle-ci était froide.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Dans une forêt, une silhouette encapuchonnée lève la tête. Elle écoute ce que lui apporte le vent. Une douce brise vient s'enrouler autour d'elle, faisant tomber sa capuche. On peut distinguer un visage sans âge, rehaussé par des yeux bleus qui semblent avoir vu défiler plusieurs millénaires. De longs cheveux, couleur de lune, volent dans la brise laissant apparaître des oreilles en pointes. Soudain, un loup d'une blancheur immaculé se teint aux côtés de l'elfe. L'homme plonge ses yeux dans ceux jumeaux du loup et pose délicatement une main sur la tête de l'animal.

« Toi aussi tu l'as entendu. » Ce n'est pas une question, il sait parfaitement que s'il est venu c'est pour ça. " Il est temps mon ami ».

En instant, ils disparurent laissant la brise comme seule habitante de la clairière.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Les trois adultes étaient toujours penchés sur l'être minuscule. L'enfant pleurait encore et ils désespéraient de le calmer.

« Minerva, faite quelque chose, qu'il cesse ce bruit. » grinça l'homme à la froide.

« Je n'y peux rien Severus, je ne sais plus quoi faire. » lâcha la voix féminine.

« Calmez-vous mes amis, je suis sûr qu'il va se calmer. » fit la voix pleine de sagesse.

Soudain une bourrasque entra dans la maison, venant s'enrouler autour du bébé. Ce dernier cessa aussitôt ses pleurs et se mit à gazouiller, jouant avec le vent. C'est alors qu'apparut à côté de lui, un homme et un loup.

Minerva et Severus portèrent aussitôt leur main à leur baguette. Mais Albus leva une main pour les stopper. L'homme fit comme si de rien était. Le loup se pencha sur l'enfant, le touchant de son museau. Harry lâcha un petit rire à se contact et enfouit ses mains dans le pelage immaculé du loup. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher, allant même jusqu'à donner un petit coup de langue au bébé qui se mit à rigoler joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps là, les trois adultes avaient retenu leur respiration. L'homme lui souriait tendrement. Au bout d'un bout d'un bref instant, il se pencha et prit délicatement le bambin dans ses bras. Le dit bambin, s'arrêta de rigoler regardant l'homme avec curiosité. Harry porta une main au visage de l'homme et des étincelles vertes se répandirent autour d'eux. L'enfant fit un sourire éclatant et se remit à gazouiller, jouant avec les longs cheveux qui étaient à sa portée. L'homme lui rendit son sourire, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il détourna son regard et le posa sur l'homme qui avait arrêté les deux autres.

Il inclina légèrement la tête.

« Albus Dumbledore, vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? » Le vieil homme hocha affirmativement la tête.

L'homme se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Severus Rogue, Minerva MacGonagalls, veuillez m'excuser pour ce que je vais faire mais il doit en être ainsi. » Il fit un mouvement de la main et avant même avoir pu faire un geste, ils tombèrent tous les deux inconscients. Il se retourna alors vers Dumbledore.

« Veuillez pardonner mon geste mais vous devez être le seul au courant de ce que j'ai à dire. » Albus acquiesça.

L'homme s'assit à même le sol, conjurant encore une fois d'un simple geste de la main un fauteuil, où il invita son vis-à-vis à s'assoir. Le vieil homme une fois installé, il reprit.

"Que savez-vous exactement sur moi ? »

Albus contempla ce qui se déroulait devant lui, l'homme était assis en tailleur, l'enfant sur ses genoux, ses petites mains plongées dans le pelage du loup allongé contre lui qui semblait apprécier la caresse.

L'homme le fixait de ses yeux bleus, attendant patiemment une réponse. Albus Dumbledore commença alors.

"Vous êtes Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, fils de Godric Griffondor et de Salazar Serpentard, de leur vrai nom Aldïewär Al'Lïenor et Lïeneron Mïeledar. Vous êtes le premier être né d'un elfe et d'un Veela. "

L'homme hocha de la tête.

« Et le seul !! Jusqu'à maintenant !! » Il regarda Harry tendrement. Dumbledore parut troublé.

« Je comprend votre incompréhension, la famille Potter et la famille Evans sont ma descendance. De leur union est né Harry. Il a hérité de mon sang…de toutes les caractéristiques de mon sang. »

Dumbledore était de plus en plus confus. Lïenewär entonna alors de sa voix douce.

« Dans mille ans jours pour jours, quand les descendants seront unis dans l'amour, naitra l'héritier de Sang, Sauveur de son temps. » Il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Dumbledore.

« Cette prophétie a été déclamée par la sage femme qui m'a mit au monde. De part mon sang, j'ai pu attendre ce jour. Je sais les temps troublés que vous traversez, je sais pour Voldemort. »

Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Harry a détruit Voldemort, ici même, je ne comprends toujours pas comment d'ailleurs ! »

Lïenewär hocha tristement de la tête

« Non, seul son corps a été détruit. Sa mort ne peut être avant le jour prévu. L'amour de la mère de Harry, et son sacrifice l'on protégé en réveillant une partie de ses pouvoirs, assez pour désincarner son âme. » Lïenewär marqua une pause.

« Mais elle subsiste encore. Il est certes très affaiblit mais il vit !! Et maintenant Harry est lié à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ne meurent. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, je n'ai pas besoin de vous la rappeler. Cette cicatrice… » Il porta sa main à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant à présent endormis, à moitié sur ses genoux, à moitié sur le loup.

« Cette cicatrice symbolise leur lien. Voldemort a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Harry, mais il a été dévié par les âmes de Lily et de James. Un lien magique s'est formé entre eux. De part sa nature elfique, Harry a hérité de certain pouvoir de ce dernier sans pour autant lui en donner des siens. Je ne sais pas encore lesquels mais nous le saurons en temps et en heure. Tant que Voldemort sera en vie, le lien psychique entre eux sera toujours présent. Harry aura sans aucun doute des visions de ses actions et il pourra sentir s'il est plus ou moins proche de lui. »

Lïenewär laissa le temps à Dumbledore d'assimiler ses paroles. Le vieil homme était pensif. Le destin qui attendait de cet enfant n'était pas à envier. Il avait entre ses petites mains la vie de tout un monde.

« Que comptez-vous faire de Harry ? » interrogea le sorcier.

Lïenewär sourit au vieux sorcier, puis posa son regard tendre sur l'enfant.

« Je suis la seule personne à pouvoir l'entraîner et à lui apprendre la maîtrise de son sang. Je vais l'emmener avec moi et je l'élèverai comme s'il était mon fils. Quand il sera assez âgé je lui expliquerai la vérité et son entrainement commencera. »

Dumbledore acquiesça

« Mais je doute que vous souhaitiez que tous le monde soit au courant ? »

« Non, seul vous devez avoir connaissance de cela. Lily avait une sœur, vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous lui avez confié Harry. »

« Soit, il en sera ainsi. » dit Dumbledore. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers les deux personnes toujours inconscientes. « Et,…Hum…pour Minerva et Severus ?

Lïenewär lui sourit

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils se réveillerons chez eux, sans se douter de ce qu'il vient de se passer et persuader que Harry vit désormais chez sa tante. » Il fit à nouveau un geste de la main suivi de deux « plop » et les deux endormis disparurent.

Dumbledore se releva tandis que Lïenewär faisait de même avec Harry dans sa cape.

« Nous serons amené à nous revoir. Ce jour-là appelez-moi Steve Potter, je me ferais passer pour l'oncle d'Harry. »

Dumbledore acquiesça encore une fois en silence puis dans un souffle il dit :

« Prenez bien soin de lui. »

Lïenewär lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de tendresse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la chair de ma chair. Je serai un père pour lui. »

Puis ils disparurent. Dumbledore resta quelques instants encore dans la maison, pensant à Lily et James Potter qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur fils sans s'imaginer qu'ils venaient de protéger la seule personne qui pouvait ramener la lumière.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il disparut à son tour.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Lïenewär apparut dans la clairière qu'il avait quittée quelques temps avant, le loup toujours à ses côtés. L'être mi-elfe mi-Veela fit un pas en avant et une splendide maison apparut. Le loup trottina jusqu'à la porte et y attendit l'homme. Une fois la porte ouverte, Lïenewär raffermit sa prise sur le bébé, toujours endormi dans ses bras. Il lui caressa tendrement le front.

« Bienvenu chez toi, Harry James Potter ou devrais-je dire Lïenedor Al'Lïedar. »

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Il s'approcha tout doucement de sa proie, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Sa proie dormait, inconsciente du danger. Il était maintenant assez près pour l'attaquer. Il banda ses muscles et s'apprêta à bondir.

« N'essayes même pas, Harry. » dit d'une voix claire sa proie en se levant.

Le petit Harry, déçu croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

« T'es pas drôle, Nenewa !! Comment tu fais pour toujours me surprendre ? »

Le dit Nenewa grogna à l'entente du surnom préféré du petit brun. Il se rapprocha du petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est parce que tu fais plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le petit garçon maugréa à l'attention de son ainé :

« Même pas vrai d'abord » fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Lïenewär lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et le déposa à terre.

« Va jouer avec Grunwald pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Harry retrouva aussitôt le sourire et couru chercher le loup. Lïenewär secoua légèrement la tête devant le changement d'humeur de l'enfant. Puis il s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui Harry fêtait son cinquième anniversaire. En bon père, il se devait de lui faire un gâteau.

Mais surtout, aujourd'hui marquait le commencement de l'entraînement du Survivant.

To Be Continued………..


	2. Où tout se met en place

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

**Et si…**

Chapitre 1 :

Où tout se met en place

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se tenaient devant Poudlard, un loup majestueux à leurs côtés. Il faisait nuit noire et cette vision avait quelque chose d'effrayant par ces temps troublés.

« Je cois qu'il est temps maintenant » fit la plus grande des deux silhouettes. « C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence réellement. »

La deuxième personne acquiesça silencieusement, et s'accroupit pour être au niveau du loup.

« Grunwald, je compte sur toi. » dit-elle en passant affectueusement sa main dans le pelage de l'animal qui jappa de plaisir. « Va maintenant. »

Et le loup parti en courant vers la forêt interdite. La première silhouette vint poser une main sur l'épaule sur l'autre.

Sans un bruit, ils passèrent le lourd portail.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

C'était la fête dans la grande salle. La répartition avait eu lieu il y a quelques temps, et le festin était déjà bien entamé. La salle était remplie de rire et conversations en tout genre. Chacun voulant raconter ses vacances.

Mais le brouhaha pris fin quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Tout le monde dévisageait les deux personnes qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Sans plus attendre, elles se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs.

Severus Rogue se leva prestement.

« Que signifie… » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Albus Dumbledore qui le fit taire d'un geste. Les deux personnes continuaient d'avancer comme si de rien était.

Arrivées devant le directeur, une des deux ôta sa capuche. Toute la salle fut saisie par l'homme qui apparut devant eux. Le visage fin, de long cheveux d'un blanc argenté et des yeux d'un bleu comme la glace.

« Comme prévu nous sommes là, bien qu'un peu en retard. » fit ce dernier.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

« Ravi de vous revoir Steve » dit-il en se levant. « Et je suppose que ce jeune homme n'est autre que votre fils ? » continua-t-il les yeux brillants.

« Oui. Désolé nous avons raté la cérémonie de répartition. » répondit le dit Steve.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le choixpeau était toujours là de toute façon. Bon, faisons-le tout de suite. »

Sur ce le choixpeau apparut dans les mains du directeur, qui le posa sur la tête du jeune inconnu. L'attente ne fut pas longue, à peine quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau lâcha un « SERPENTARD »

Dumbledore récupéra le chapeau et s'adressa alors à la salle.

« Bien, mes chers élèves, je voudrais vous présenter ces deux personnes. Tout d'abord voici Monsieur Steve Potter qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » Tout le monde fut abasourdi à l'entente du nom de l'homme, des murmures naquirent de partout dans la salle.

Dumbledore fit revenir le silence

« Et je vous présente celui qui sera à partir d'aujourd'hui votre nouveau camarade de Serpentard, Harry Potter. » Au même moment Harry se découvrit.

Si les élèves avaient été saisis par leur nouveau professeur, ils furent subjugués par la beauté d'Harry. Il avait des cheveux noirs noués en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait dans le creux des reins. Un visage fin mais indubitablement masculin, une peau dorée par le soleil. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable était ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux verts, deux émeraudes.

Harry restait stoïque face aux regards ébahi qui lui étaient lancés. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Harry, si vous voulez bien rejoindre votre table, je pense que vous devez avoir faim. Et vous, professeur si vous voulez bien prendre place avec nous. »

Steve se dirigea vers sa place mais fut arrêté par Harry, qui lui glissa à l'oreille « Il est là ». Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus, puis ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur place respective. Steve à côté de Severus Rogue et Harry à la table des Serpentard.

Arrivé près de sa table, un blond se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Harry sentit son corps s'enflammer en posant son regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisant face. Un corps élancé et androgyne, une peau pâle, un visage fin tout en douceur, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux d'un bleu gris qui faisait penser à du mercure.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, je suis préfet en chef, si tu as besoin d'aide je serai là et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi le temps que tu t'habitue. » dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

Le brun fut envouté par la voix du blond, sans hésiter il serra la main qui lui était tendue. Une décharge électrique lui traversa tout le corps. Une légère brise vint chatouiller Harry, l'englobant avec son vis-à-vis dans une douce atmosphère. Une mélodie pas plus haute qu'un murmure semblant les ensorceler.

Draco ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Il n'avait plus qu'une conscience accrue de la présence qui lui tenait la main chaleureusement.

Il l'avait trouvé, enfin ! Tout à son bonheur il ne faisait plus attention à quoi que ce soit. Harry sursauta quand il sentit une conscience extérieure faire pression sur son esprit. Le jeune repris pied dans la réalité et lâcha à regret la main qu'il tenait fermement. Le blond cligna des yeux, semblant quelques peu désorienté.

Bride tes instincts, Harry ! Ton attraction augmente de plus en plus !

Aussi vite que la brise s'était levée, elle disparut. Le brun constata alors tout les regards lubriques et appréciateurs qui étaient posés sur lui. Il reporta son attention sur le blond.

« Enchanté Draco. Je te remercie d'avance pour ta précieuse aide » lança-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Tout en se concentrant pour ne pas laisser parler le Veela qui était en lui.

La salle repris tout doucement vie. Les élèves retournant vers leur repas. Draco, quant à lui, essayait de reprendre contenance tout en essayant d'analyser ce qui venait d'arriver. Il s'était senti complètement nu devant le regard brûlant du brun. Et sa main ! Son contact l'avait électrisé. L'homme était diablement séduisant, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et il possédait une aura qui semblait l'entourer. Mais de là à perdre pied pour une poignée de main…

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Harry.

« Euh, oui…Viens je vais te présenter aux autres. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la place où était le blond était précédemment assis. Draco fit signe à ses voisins de faire de la place au nouveau. Ils s'assirent et les présentations commencèrent.

« Je te présente Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbes. » Les sus nommés hochèrent la tête à l'appel de leur prénom. Harry leur répondit par un simple sourire, mais qui fit soupirer les quelques élèves qui le fixaient à travers la salle.

« Alors Potter, comment ça se fait que tu ne rentres à Poudlard que maintenant ? » demanda Blaize.

Harry allait répondre mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis le professeur Rogue. Je suis votre professeur de potion et votre directeur de Maison. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre ainsi que vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Le directeur souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau. »

Les deux concernés se levèrent et suivirent leur professeur. Ils parcoururent le château jusqu'à se trouver devant une statue de gargouille. Rogue se planta devant la statue et prononça le mot de passe « Chupa Chups ».

La gargouille laissa la place à un escalier en colimaçon, où ils s'engouffrèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire où des banquettes étaient placées contre les murs. En face, une porte, qui était présentement ouverte, donnait sur le bureau du directeur. Ils entrèrent à la suite de leur professeur. Dans la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière un large bureau. Quatre fauteuils à l'air confortable lui faisaient face. Un siège était déjà occupé par le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

« Ah, Messieurs, vous voilà ! » dit Dumbledore en les apercevant « Veuillez vous assoir » fit-il en leur désignant les fauteuils.

Chacun s'installa, Harry à côté de son père, Draco ensuite et Rogue pour finir.

« Bien. Je vous ai demandé de venir car je voulais mettre au point la situation. Mr Malefoy, je sais que vous déjà pris en charge Mr Potter. » Draco acquiesça. « Mais je vous demanderai aussi de l'accepter à vos côtés durant les cours le temps qu'il s'adapte. »

« Bien sur Mr le Directeur. »

« Quant à vous Severus, je vous demanderai d'assister le professeur Potter en lui résumant les connaissances des élèves en DCFM. » Le professeur acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. « Ceci étant réglé, Mr Malefoy, Severus, je vous prierais d'attendre ces messieurs pour les conduire respectivement à leurs appartement. Ils me restent quelques points avec Messieurs Potter. »

Sur ces mots, Draco et Severus se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Après leur sortie, Albus lança un sort de « Silence » sur son bureau.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes seul… Harry, je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler et de te voir. » dit le vieil homme, la voix chargé d'émotions et les yeux brillants.

« Le plaisir est partagé. Je suis moi-même très heureux de pouvoir faire votre connaissance. » répondit Harry.

« Albus, je sais qu'après seize ans d'absence vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions et je tenais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir permis de voir Harry avant aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que tout comme lui, vous comprenez mes raisons. » fit Lïenewär

« Ne vous excusez pas, je sais qu'il devait en être ainsi. Quant à mes questions, je ne vous en poserai qu'une seule ce soir. » Albus attendit quelques instants un éventuel refus, qui ne vint pas. Ses vis-à-vis attendant visiblement qu'il continu. « Puis-je vous comptez comme participant à l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

Les « Potter échangèrent un regard, puis Harry pris la parole.

« Il est évident que les gens s'attendent à ce que le « Survivant », comme ils se plaisent à m'appeler, se batte pour eux. Et je tiens à vous assurer que je me bât déjà dans ce sens. Quant à votre demande, oui, nous ferons partis de votre Ordre du Phoenix. Mais je tiens à préciser que je choisirai où et quand j'interviendrais. Il en sera de même pour mon père. »

Albus fut abasourdis. Comment un enfant de dix-sept ans pouvais être aussi sur et maître de lui-même ?

Lïenewär n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais il était fier de son fils. Oh, Harry était encore jeune et avait encore des choses à apprendre mais il avait déjà l'assurance d'un meneur d'hommes et il venait de faire comprendre à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait aucun maître.

« Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que mon côté Veela vient de trouver mon compagnon, qui n'est autre que Draco Malefoy. Et donc je voulais que vous soyez au courant pour éviter toutes situations qui me ferais mettre en danger mes _Camarades »_

Encore une fois Albus fut sous le choc.

« Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort, qui plus est, le bras droit de Voldemort. Et Draco doit, si j'en crois mes sources, recevoir la Marque dans moins de deux semaines. Tu ne peux pas t'unir avec lui et … »

Un grognement sourd le coupa. Harry avait serré les poings aux paroles du Directeur mais ces derniers mots avaient été de trop. Sa magie commença à s'enrouler autour de lui, ses cheveux s'étaient libérés de leur attache et voletaient autour de lui. Des griffes avaient poussé à la place de ses ongles, ses oreilles s'étaient agrandies et étaient désormais pointues. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur et étaient maintenant dorés et munis d'une pupille de chat. De la magie pure l'entourait.

« N'essayez même pas de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. »

Et aussi vite que tout avait commencé, il retrouva son apparence d'origine à ceci près que ses cheveux étaient toujours libres.

« Sur ce, Mr le directeur, Papa, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Et il partit dans un « pop ».

Lïenewär fixait le directeur qui était toujours tétanisé.

« Ne vous mettez jamais entre un Veela et son compagnon, si vous ne voulez pas mourir prématurément. »

Albus sembla retrouver ses esprits.

« Comment…comment peut-il avoir accès à une magie aussi pure ? Quel entraînement lui avez-vous fait subir ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ceci ne vient pas de moi, Harry a fait ses choix. Lui seul décidera s'il veut vous mettre au courant. »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

« Et par quel miracle a-t-il réussit à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »

Ce fut un rire franc qui lui répondit.

« Harry est Poudlard ! »

Puis Lïenewär partit à son tour.

To Be Continued………..

Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs et revieweuses pour vos encouragements.

Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite que je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je pourrais mettre mes chapitres en ligne après les vacances….

Et aussi je m'excuse s'il y a trop de fautes…..(j'ai jamais aimé les cours d'orthographe !!! ;-)

A pluch' au détour d'une review ou d'un chapitre.

Al'Mevera


	3. Rapprochement

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

**Et si…**

Chapitre 2 :

Rapprochement

Harry réapparut dans l'antichambre, faisant sursauter ses occupants qui restèrent bouche-bée.

« Draco peux-tu me ramener à ma chambre s'il te plaît ? » demanda le brun en essayant de rattacher ses cheveux.

« Bien…Bien sûr ! Suis-moi » répondit le blond.

Ils traversèrent le château jusqu'à un tableau représentant un dragon noir aux ailes déployées. Avant que Draco ait pu prononcer le mot de passe, le dragon se prosterna et dit :

« C'est un plaisir de vous servir jeune maître Lïenedor. » Harry lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Merci mais appelle-moi Harry et fait passer le message à tous les autres s'il te plaît. »

Le dragon s'inclina à nouveau et fit pivoter le panneau. Draco était médusé par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Harry fixa le blond. Il était vraiment magnifique. Le blond revint sur terre en se sentant détaillé des pieds à la tête. Il vit qu'Harry le dévisageait.

« Hum, hum » fit-il pour attirer l'attention du brun. « Je ne sais pas si notre très cher Directeur te l'a dit mais on partage la même chambre. »

Il entra vite suivit par Harry. Ils étaient dans un salon accueillant, la couleur dominante étant le vert. Un canapé en cuir faisait face à une grande cheminée où brulait un bon feu.

« Ta chambre est la porte de droite, la mienne est à gauche. Nous avons une salle de bain qui est communicante à nos deux chambres. » dit Malefoy.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre. Curieux le blond le suivit, il s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte. Harry était en train d'ouvrir sa malle. A peine fut-elle ouverte qu'Harry se fit sauter dessus pas un AVNI (Animal Volant Non Identifié) dans un miaulement.

La bête était en fait un félin ailé, qui s'était bouiné dans le coup d'Harry, lui léchant la joue tout en ronronnant.

La prochaine fois que tu m'enfermes là-dedans, je te mange tout cru dit une voix féminine.

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix

« Qui a parlé ? » dit-il

Le félin et Harry se tournèrent vers Draco. L'espèce de chat sauta sur le sol et se mit à grandir jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une magnifique panthère noire aux yeux verts émeraudes. Ses ailes d'un blanc immaculé déployées autour d'elle.

Tu peux m'entendre ? dit-elle.

Draco acquiesça. Harry s'approcha alors du blond et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Draco, tu es en partie Veela n'est-ce pas ? » Encore une fois il sursauta

« Oui, mais comment… » essaya-t-il de demander

« Elenya est mon familier et elle ne peut se faire comprendre que par les Veela.»

A ce moment Elenya s'approcha du blond et lui lécha la main.

Harry, c'est ton compagnon n'est-ce pas ? Il est mignon !

« Leny ! » cria le brun avant de prendre une teinte carmine. Il garda pourtant ses yeux braqués sur Draco.

« Ton compagnon ?... Ca explique tout » commença le blond « C'est donc ton attraction que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure. »

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Où est ton familier ? demanda la panthère sentant la gène de son maître.

« Je n'en ai pas, je ne savais même pas que les Veela étaient censés avoir un familier » répondit le blond.

« Par qui es-tu Veela ? »demanda le brun

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard le regard du blond. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue de Draco.

« Excuses-moi j'ai dit quelques choses qui ne fallait pas. »

Le jeune Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire et plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes. A nouveau, Draco se sentit subjugué par la présence du jeune homme. Une de ses mains vint se superposer à celle du brun. Le contact fit revenir Harry sur Terre. Il réussit tant bien que mal à refouler ses instincts.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » fit Harry en détournant le regard.

« Hum, pas grave. » répondit-il avant d'aller s'assoir dans le canapé vite rejoint par Harry tandis qu'Elenya s'allongeait aux pieds du brun.

Le regard de Draco se fit lointain et mélancolique.

« C'est du côté de ma mère que je suis Veela. Ma mère s'est fait tuer il y a à peine deux mois. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé » dit doucement le brun

Draco lâcha un petit rire.

« Arrêtes ! Depuis qu'on se connait tu ne fait que de t'excuser. »Le regard du blond se fit glacial et haineux. « Et puis tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, c'est mon père le seul fautif. »

Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, le blond avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Harry voyant la peine de son compagnon ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Tentant de le réconforter, il lui caressa le dos. Et sans pouvoir s'empêcher, Draco lui raconta tout.

« Mon père est comme tout le monde le sait un Mangemort. Depuis tout petit j'ai été élevé dans le but de rejoindre mon père au côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai appris très tôt à cacher mes émotions derrière un masque de froideur. Mais je n'ai jamais partagé ses idées et ma mère le savait. Il y a deux mois, la date de mon intronisation a été décidée. Maman s'y est opposée et on a tenté de s'enfuir mais mon père nous a rattrapés. En représailles, Vol…Voldemort a torturé à mort ma mère. »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du blond. Draco se bouina contre Harry.

« Dans deux semaines j'aurai dix-sept ans et c'est la date où je serai marqué. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tout le monde me considère déjà comme un Mangemort. »

Harry resserra son étreinte mais Draco se releva.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. » dit-il en se séchant les joues. Il lâcha un petit rire qui sonnait faux en ce passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Le futur mangemort qui raconte ses peines au Survivant.»

Harry se releva et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

« Pour moi tu n'es pas un Mangemort, tu es juste Draco et qui plus est mon compagnon. » Les derniers avaient été murmurés, mais Draco les avaient très bien entendus. Il eut un petit sourire.

« Merci Harry mais assez parlé de moi ! Il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères autour de toi. »

Harry émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Je te promets de t'expliquer mais nous avons quelques choses à faire d'abord » répondit-il en prenant Draco dans ses bras.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une forêt.

« Mais…Comment…Où … »essaya le blond.

Harry rigola franchement devant ahuris de Draco.

« Fais-moi confiance et suis-moi » dit seulement le brun.

Dans un « pop », Elenya apparut à leur côté.

Je peux ? demanda-t-elle

« Je t'en pris » répondit Harry

La panthère s'inclina et brusquement rugit aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans la forêt.

Harry prit la main de Draco et se mit à courir, entrainant le blond à se suite. Ils coururent jusqu'à une clairière. Au centre se tenait Elenya par une vingtaine de félins. Toutes les bêtes étaient inclinées devant elle.

« Pourquoi font-elles ça ? » demanda le préfet.

Ses paroles attirèrent l'attention des panthères sur eux. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers les des jeunes hommes. Soudain un cri retentit dans leur tête.

Nene !!!!

Une petite boule de poil courut sur Harry. Le dit Harry reçu la petite panthère ronronnant dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Lyam » fit le jeune homme en lui faisant des gratouilles.

Qui c'est lui ? demanda le félin

Les panthères étaient maintenant autour d'eux.

« Je voudrais vous présenter Draco, mon koi. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée, mais bientôt toutes les panthères se prosternèrent devant les deux jeunes hommes. Draco étaient ébahis par la scène, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles faisaient ça.

« Harry, pourquoi…. ? »demanda le préfet.

Le dit Harry fit signe aux panthères de se relever.

« Je suis le Prince Héritier des Veela et des Elfes, ils font partis de mes…sujets. Mais ce sont avant tout mes amis. » dit-il en gratouillant Lyam derrière les oreilles.

Draco le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés pas la surprise. Puis il s'agenouilla en vitesse devant Harry.

« Veuillez excuser mon comportement Majesté, je… »commença-t-il avant d'être arrêté par la dite Majesté.

« Draco relèves-toi s'il te plaît, je ne t'ai pas dis ça pour te voir à mes pieds mais seulement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te cacher mes origines. »

Le blond se releva mais garda la tête baissée. Le Survivant passa deux doigts sous le menton du blond et lui releva le visage.

« Dray regardes-moi. Même si on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, je sais que tu es la seule personne qui me correspond. Tu es mon compagnon, mon Koi. » dit-il d'une voix douce « Alors s'il te plaît, ne baisse jamais la tête devant moi. Tu es mon égal, ne l'oubli pas. »

Le blond était ému par les paroles du Prince, de SON Prince. Il sentait une douce chaleur naitre au niveau de sa poitrine. Il offrit un sourire rayonnant au brun.

« Merci Harry, personne ne m'a jamais considéré comme son égal. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue du brun

Harry posa une main sur sa joue. Il se sentait heureux. Même s'il n'était pas uni à Draco, il pouvait toujours rester à ses côtés.

« Au fait Harry, pourquoi les autres panthères étaient prosternées devant Elenya ? » demanda-t-il

Mais ce ne fut pas le brun qui répondit à cette question mais lyam.

En effet, la boule de poil sauta des bras d'Harry et répondit tout en se frottant aux jambes du blond.

Maman, elle est notre Reine. C'est la chez de meute et mon papa c'est le chef en second fit-il tout plein de fierté

Lyam, laisse le compagnon du prince tranquille ! fit une voix

Oups papa arrive !dit la petite panthère.

Les panthères s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le dit papa. Draco était subjugué par la beauté de l'animal. Devant lui se tenait une panthère d'un blanc immaculé avec de grandes ailes noires. Et elle possédait de

Magnifiques yeux couleur de lune. L'animal se stoppa devant le blond qui s'accroupi afin d'être au même niveau. Il avança sa main pour la plonger dans le pelage de la panthère. Une petite décharge d'électricité toucha sa main. L'animal ronronna de plaisir sous la caresse du Veela.

«Je m'appelle Elemmiré dit la panthère en s'inclinant

« Non, non, relèves-toi, tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi » s'empressa de dire Draco

Elenya émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire

Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre y'a pas à dire !

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Elenya ? » dit Draco qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir aux paroles de la panthère.

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

« Elenya dit ça parce que j'ai réagis exactement de la même façon quand elle s'est agenouillée devant moi pour se présenter »

« Oh… » fut la seule réponse du blond qui se mit à caresser le petit Lyam.

En tout cas moi je suis content ! Je vais pouvoir rester avec Nene et toi.

Draco leva un regard plein d'incompréhension sur le brun.

« Elemmiré est ton familier Draco, il est ton alter ego chez les panthères. Elemmiré est le compagnon d'Elenya et il t'a reconnu comme son maitre car ils savent que tu es mon compagnon. » répondit Harry

Draco baissa les yeux devant l'intensité du regard émeraude. Tout allait trop vite pour lui.CA faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il connaissait le brun et déjà celui-ci lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Bon il comprenait le fait qu'il était le compagnon de par sa nature Veelane. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le besoin qu'il avait de s'abandonner dans les bras du brun. L'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Oh, il aurait pu mettre ça sur l'attraction du Veela mais non ! Harry ne l'utilisait pas, lui laissant son libre arbitre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il irrésistiblement attiré par le brun ?

Draco poussa un soupir. Décidément, avec Harry il perdait tous ses repères.

Harry entendit le soupir du blond et baissa la tête. Il alla s'assoir sur une souche, Elenya à ses côtés.

« Tu sais Draco, je ne te force à rien. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît et que tout ça est très soudain mais…mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te toucherais sans ton accord ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. » Harry marqua une pause et repris sur un ton qui se voulait détacher « Et puis si ça se trouve, je ne serai pas ton compagnon… »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les deux émeraudes. Les panthères sentirent la tristesse du brun et vinrent l'entourer pour lui communiquer leur chaleur.

Elemmiré se rapprocha de Draco

Le Prince est comme ça. Il ne s'imposera jamais dans ta vie. Toutes les panthères sont liées à lui et nous connaissons ses émotions. Il était sincère.

Draco ne pouvait lâcher le brun du regard. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir au niveau de la poitrine. Personne avant Harry n'avait été réellement sincère avec lui, mise à part sa mère. Le blond sourit et se rapprocha du brun.

« Merci Harry…Merci d'être sincère et de me permettre d'être moi »

Ce dernier releva la tête au son de la voix du préfet. Draco avait un petit sourire timide qui fit fondre Harry. Il fixa ses yeux dans les émeraudes du brun

« C'est vrai que je ne sais pas si tu es mon compagnon mais… j'aimerais bien que tu le sois. » A ces mots le blond rougit. « Je sais que c'est bête mais je voudrais te connaître pendant ces deux semaines. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de perdre la dernière personne à qui je tiens. »

Harry se leva et alla serrer le blond tendrement dans ses bras. Draco vint se bouiner directement contre lui en poussant un petit soupir de contentement.

« Va pour apprendre à se connaître alors. » dit Harry avec le sourire.

Les panthères se mirent à ronronner alors qu'Elenya et Elemmiré faisaient des papouilles à Lyam. Tout le monde profitait de la bonne humeur du Prince.

Quand soudain un elfe apparut à côté d'Harry faisait sursauté Draco. L'elfe s'agenouilla devant Harry.

« Mon Prince, votre présence est requise par le conseil. »

Harry se détacha du blond.

« Que se passe-t-il Lanwär ? » demanda-t-il

« Le village de Farendallina subit une attaque de Détraqueurs et de Manticores. Les elfes noirs sont submergés et les elfes des bois sont acculés.»

A ces mots, Harry sentit la colère le posséder. Il reprit son apparence normale.

« Lyam, ramène Draco dans sa chambre et tu restes avec lui. Elenya et Elemmiré vous vous occupés en priorité de la protection des civils. Lanwär, retournes au conseil et dis leur que je vais là-bas. Essayes de contacter mon père après ça. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

« Va avec Lyam, je reviens vite » lui dit-il

Draco reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête.

« Non, je viens avec toi, je peux aider, je… » mais il fut coupé

« Je suis désolé Draco, mais tu ne peux rien faire, tu n'as même pas ta baguette. Et je ne pourrais pas combattre si je te sais à côté. Ne m'en veux pas. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement. « Maintenant Lyam »

La panthère sauta sur Draco et dans un « pop » ils disparurent.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Draco allait être furieux quand il reviendrait. Puis tout sentiments quittèrent son visage et la troupe transplanna.

TBC……………

ET voila encore un chapitre !!

Je tiens à m'excuser, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Mais, disons qu'entre rupture et problèmes de santé j'ai manqué de motivation.

Et je vous présente mes excuses pour ça.

Pour les reviews, je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde je tacherais de me rattrapper.

A pluch

Al'Mevera


	4. Bataille

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

* * *

**Et si…

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 :

Bataille

Il fulminait. Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Lui aussi il aurait voulu aider. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose mais ce n'était pas une raison !! Et puis qu'est-ce qui c'était passé avec l'apparence d'Harry ? Ses yeux s'étaient changés en yeux dorés de chat, ses oreilles s'étaient allongées, et des griffes avaient remplacés ses doigts. Mais le plus étrange était cette zone trouble derrière lui, comme si quelque chose attendait.

Il était beau, vraiment beau. Une beauté sauvage et indomptable. Et il…il l'avait embrassé…Merlin qu'il avait les lèvres douces. Le contact avait été bref mais oh combien enivrant. Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. IL avait suffit qu'il pense au baiser pour que sa colère s'envole.

« Pourvu qu'il rentre vite et entier. » dit-il

T'inquiètes pas pour Nene, il est très fort. dit Lyam en venant se bouiner contre le blond.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu le connais ? » demanda-t-il en le caressant

J'ai un an mais maman le connaît depuis longtemps et elle me raconte ses aventures avec lui pour m'endormir.

« Ses aventures ? »

Oui. Ils ont grandis ensemble. Nene avait six ans et maman avait mon âge quand ils se sont rencontrés. Maman était en train de jouer toute seule dans la forêt quand elle a entendu des voix. Elle s'est cachée et quand les voix se sont rapprochées elle a bondit. Elle a atterrie directement dans les bras de Nene. Ils ont senti tout les deux qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses. C'est Nene qui a vaincu Fenrire Greyback et il n'avait que 12 ans !

Draco sursauta à cette révélation.

« Quoi !! Mais c'est impossible ! De nombreux grands sorciers sont morts juste parce qu'ils avaient croisés son chemin§ Alors un gamin de 12 ans… »

Peut-être mais ils n'étaient Lïenedor Miélewär, souverain des créatures magiques, Héritier du Sang.

Draco était soufflé par la réponse de Lyam. Sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire de l'Héritier du Sang. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il aimerait qu'une telle personne soit son compagnon. Et voila que c'était lui qui était sa moitié. Mais est-ce que Harry serait le sien ?

Et le voila qui soupirait à nouveau, alors que le demi-Veela était en train de se battre. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien à faire. Draco se leva rapidement de son lit et pris sa baguette en main.

« Lyam emmènes-moi là-bas, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il se bat. » dit le préfet

Je n'ai pas le droit, si je fais ça il va me tuer ! gémit la panthère

« Je veux l'aider Lyam. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… » murmura-t-il

La petite panthère craqua et sauta une nouvelle fois sur Draco.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Harry sentit sa colère augmenter quand il arriva à Farendallina. Les maisons étaient pour la plupart en ruines.

# Les Manticores avaient dû s'en donner à cœur joie # pensa-t-il avec rage

Mais le pire était les corps des villageois qui étaient éparpillés dans les rues.

Harry avança vers là d'où venait les bruit de combat. A chacun de ses pas, l'aura de colère l'entourant s'amplifiait. D'un geste de la main, Harry changea ses habits en une tenue de combat en peau de dragon noire. Dans chacune de ses mains apparurent une épée en argent gravée de runes elfiques pour l'une et vampiriques pour l'autre. L'elfique ayant une garde en forme de dragon et la vampirique un loup. Sur son front un cerclet d'argent prit place, sertis d'émeraudes, de rubis et de saphirs, montrant à tous qui il était. Harry laissa sa magie sortir de son corps en une vague déferlante, faisant savoir à tous que le Prince était là.

Il arriva sur la place principale. Les elfes noirs aux prises avec les Manticores, tandis que les elfes des bois tentaient de repousser les Détraqueurs. Et au milieu de tous ces combats, une petite elfe pleurait. Harry vit avec horreur un Détraqueurs se diriger vers elle. Ni une ni deux, il bondit tentant d'empêcher le pire d'arriver. Toujours en courant, il puisa dans sa magie et cria :

« SPERO PATRONUM DRACONIS »

La scène sembla se figer. Tous les Détraqueurs avaient entendu le sort. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry. Au dessus de ce dernier, une espèce de portail se formait. Ils commencèrent à prendre peur et voulurent stopper le sort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux. Les créatures se ruèrent sur le brun. Mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, un puissant rugissement se fit entendre et un immense dragon noir aux yeux verts se posa devant Harry.

Les Détraqueurs poussèrent un cri de terreur à la vue de la bête. Le dragon tourna sa tête vers Harry, ce dernier lui caressa les naseaux et lui murmura

« A toi de jouer maintenant ma belle »

Et le dragon se rua vers ses ennemis. Harry de son côté se précipita vers la fillette. Il la prit dans ses bras et il transplanna vers les réfugiés. Il confia la petite elfe à une femme et retourna sur le champ de bataille.

Elenya et Elemmiré se précipitèrent sur lui.

Harry……..Lyam et Draco……..Manticores !!dit Leny

Le sang du brun se glaça.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

# Oh merde # fut la première pensée de Draco quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Lyam les avait fait transplaner au milieu d'une troupe de Manticores. Qui plus est, ils étaient aux pieds d'une Reine.

Le blond eut juste le temps de dire à Lyam de s'en aller avant qu'un coup de pattes ne vienne l'atteindre au torse. Draco se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé par le choc. Il évita un dard in extremis en roulant sur le coté. Un rugissement puissant se fit entendre et une patte vint le retourner. Draco se retrouva face à la Reine. Elle enleva sa patte et se prépara à le frapper de son dard.

Le blond ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé par la peur. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup final. Sa dernière pensé fut pour Harry, le brun l'avant vraiment complètement envouté. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, n'avoir pas pu profiter plus longtemps de sa présence. Le préfet entendit le dard siffler et se crispa, attendant la douleur…Mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour plonger directement dans une mer dorée.

« Harry… » souffla-t-il

Harry était au dessus de lui. Il l'avait protégé de son corps. Le brun le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude qu'il en resta sans voix. Draco eu juste le temps d'entendre un rugissement et de voir les yeux virés au rouge avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Le sang d'Harry n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu Draco à terre. C'est la peur au ventre qu'il transplana au dessus du blond dans le but de le protéger. Quand il réapparu, il sentit le dard rentrer violemment dans son dos, s'arrêtant très près de son cœur. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, il était bien trop préoccupé par l'état de Draco. Le blond était dans un sale état. Il l'entendit souffler son nom. La Manticores rugit et il vit Draco perdre conscience. Harry sentit sa colère décupler. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, gardant leur pupille de chat.

Lorsque les yeux de Draco se fermèrent, Harry sentit sa magie hurler. « Quelque chose » essayait de remonter à la surface. Le brun s'arqua sous le coup d'une douleur aigue. Deux appendices sortirent violemment de son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement. Harry possédait désormais une magnifique paire d'ailes d'un noir de jais. Harry sentit aussi ses canines pousser.

Sans crier garde, la manticore retira violemment son dard de l'épaule du brun. Elle lui porta un autre coup, mais il fut arrêté par l'aura du jeune homme qui se matérialisa. Harry se releva, portant Draco dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de son entourage. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que son compagnon devait être mis en sécurité et qu'après il ferait payer les coupables.

Harry marchait, et plus il marchait plus son aura semblait grandir et repousser les manticores. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu.

Une série de « plop » se fit entendre. Une vingtaine de personnes apparurent autour du Prince et s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Harry stoppa sa progression. Il avait devant lui vingt hommes. Tous avaient des yeux rouges et de longs cheveux tressés. Ils portaient une armure en cuir noir et avaient à leur coté une épée très semblable à la sienne. Un des étrangers se tenait en avant, il prit la parole, la tête toujours baissée.

« Mon seig… » mais il fut coupé par deux manticores qui voulurent attaquer.

En un instant, les vingts furent debout, arme au poing et passèrent à l'attaque. Les manticores n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient taillés en pièces. Aussitôt le combat finis, ils reprirent leur place.

« Mon Seigneur, nous sommes à vos ordres. » reprit l'homme.

Harry les sonda. Vampires. Ils étaient tous des vampires. Le brun sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le reliait à eux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Ca ressemblait à un lien empathique. Les vingt vampires voulaient à tout prix le protéger, et il avait l'impression qu'ils l'attendaient depuis longtemps, qu'ils étaient soulagés d'enfin le voir.

Harry hocha de la tête en direction de celui qui lui avait parlé. En le regardant un nom s'imposa à son esprit.

« Dimitry… » dit-il. Le vampire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Harry baissa son regard sur Draco. Puis le releva sur les hommes, une lueur décidée dans le regard.

« Je vous le confis. Veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rein sinon je vous tue. »lui dit-il, la menace bien présente dans sa voix. « Avec quatre vampires, rejoignez les réfugiés et aidez à leur défense. Six iront au nord pour récupérer ceux qui ont été séparé du groupe. Cinq autres s'occupent des Détraqueurs. Quant à ceux qui restent, avec moi pour s'occuper des Manticores. Mais attention, la Reine est à moi ! » finit-il dans un grondement.

Harry confia Draco à Dimitry avec délicatesse. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant « Je reviens vite Koi »

Il fit demi-tour en agitant ses ailes avec violence.

« A vos postes ! » cria-t-il. Dans un dernier salut ils disparurent.

Harry était encadré par les quatre derniers vampires. Ils marchèrent sur les Chimères. Les bêtes passèrent à l'attaque, mais les vampires ne leur laissèrent aucune chance. Harry marchait sans faire attention au combat. Une seule idée tournait dans sa tête : Tuer celle qui avait osé toucher à Draco. Enfin il la vit.

Les vampires ayant finis les autres chimères, se repositionnèrent derrière le brun.

Harry s'approcha de la reine.

« Que comptes-tu faire petit humain »lui dit-elle, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire du dit 'petit humain', mais bien vite il se tarit faisant place à un regard meurtrier et une aura des plus glaciales.

« Il n'y a pas moins humain que moi, mais peu importe. Maintenant je vais te faire payer les blessures infligées aujourd'hui. »

La bête rugit et lança son dard sur Harry mais il fut plus rapide, le tranchant d'un coup net. La reine hurla de douleur.

« Tu ne blesseras plus personne »lui dit-il juste avant de lui enfoncer sa lame entre les deux yeux.

Harry essuya sa lame et la rangea. Une nouvelle série de 'plop' se fit entendre. Les vampires s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

« Mission accomplie mon Seigneur »

Son dragon apparut à son tour, venant quémander des caresses. Harry lui flatta les naseaux

« Tu as bien travaillé ma belle. Va te reposer maintenant » Et d'un geste, il la fit disparaître.

« Mon Prince » l'appela un elfe noir.

« Elëhys » le salua-t-il « heureux de te voir en vie mon ami »

L'elfe noir s'agenouilla à son tour.

« Le conseil vous fait mander, mon Prince. »

« Plus tard » répondit-il « fait plutôt venir un guérisseur dans mes quartiers. »

L'elfe partit aussitôt. Harry quant à lui transplana auprès de Dimitri. Ce dernier tenait toujours fermement Draco, tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Harry fit un signe de tête au vampire et ce dernier lui mit le blond dans les bras.

« Dites à un elfe de vous donner une chambre dans mon aile et présentez lui ceci » dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin « Je vous demanderais des explications plus tard. Et merci pour votre aide. »

Sur ces mots, il transplana.

TSUZUKU……

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolée……………….

J'aurai dû poster depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas pu……………….

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…….

J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois.

En espérant que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant

Al'Mevera


	5. Evolution et explications

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

* * *

**Et si…**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Evolution et explications

Draco se sentait bien, reposé comme peu souvent. A tel point qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit une main venir se poser sur son front. A contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans deux rubis. Harry. Draco revit toute la scène. Harry s'était pris le dard à sa place. Le blond se releva dans un sursaut et s'accrocha au brun.

« Harry tu n'as rien ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Le demi-elfe fut pris au dépourvu mais après un bref instant lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tout va bien Draco, je me régénère très vite ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était accroché à lui, Draco le repoussa. Et sans crier gare, le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Harry fut estomaqué par ce geste. Il posa sa main sur sa joue douloureuse et regarda Draco. Le blond tremblait de tous ses membres et avait les poings serrés.

« Draco… » murmura-t-il

Le blond éclata alors en sanglot et se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras, les faisant basculer sur le lit.

« Plus jamais….Ne me fais plus jamais ça !! »pleura-t-il « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, Harry. Et je ne veux pas….non, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… »

Draco releva la tête qu'il avait cachée dans le cou du brun. Son regard déterminé laissa Harry plus perplexe qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Puis Draco se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ils furent out deux électrisé par le contact. Le baiser était calme, doux. C'était leur véritable premier baiser et Harry sentit son sang s'enflammer. Draco, Son Draco était en train de l'embrasser. Et divinement bien en plus.  
Petit à petit le baiser s'accéléra, devenant plus passionné. Les mains se mirent à danser sur les torses, dans les cheveux. Harry, sentant son côté Veela s'éveiller, inversa leur position et se retrouva allongé sur le blond. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du prefet. Il n'y vit aucune peur, mais une farouche détermination et une grande confiance. Ils se sourirent et Harry l'embrassa tendrement. Il dévia et se mit à lui faire des bisous papillons dans le cou.

Draco frissonna et soupira de contentement. Il inclina la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Harry se sentit enivré par l'odeur du blond. Il pouvait même sentir le pou du blond légèrement plus rapide que la normale tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur la jugulaire.

A ce contact Harry sentit quelque chose jubiler et remonter à la surface. Il sentit ses canines s'allonger. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il se recula vivement avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir devant la perte de chaleur et des attentions d'Harry. Il se releva sue les coudes pour voir où était partis l'elfe. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il 'aperçut assit par terre au pied du lit.

« Harry » l'appela-t-il »Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se releva et se recula, ne semblant pas avoir entendu le blond.

Draco voulut se diriger vers lui mais la voix de brun l'arrêta. « Draco ne bouge pas s'il te plaît. Ne bouge surtout pas ! » dit-il d'une voix suppliante qui fit peur au blond.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Dimitry » appela-t-il d'une voix forte et sans appel.

Aussitôt le vampire apparut à genoux devant lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mon Seigneur ? »dit-il

« Je crois qu'il est temps que vous m'expliquiez ce qui est en train de m'arriver » répondit le brun d'une voix sèche.

D'un geste il lui montra un siège et Dimitry s'y installa.

« Puis-je vous poser une question tout d'abord ? » Harry acquiesça « Comment avez-vous eût votre lame vampirique ? »

Harry fit apparaître la dite lame et la contempla avant de parler.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais une dizaine d'années lorsque c'est arrivé. Je devais aller retrouver mon père dans les bois. Mais en chemin je me suis retrouvé face à face avec un groupe de goules. Je me suis vite retrouvé à terre. J'allais ma faire déchiqueter quand elle est apparut dans mes mains. On aurait dit qu'elle guidait mes coups. Les goules semblaient être paralysées par la peur devant elle. »

Harry posa l'épée sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivé jusqu'à moi. Mais en revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que sans elle, je ne serai plus là. »

Le vampire eût un fin sourire.

« Moi, je sais pourquoi et comment. » dit-il « Cette épée est le symbole du pouvoir chez nous, les vampires. Elle appartenait au tout premier vampire, celui qui fut notre roi pendant deux millénaires. Il a disparut il y a 500 ans. Juste avant de mourir il m'a expliqué que l'épée choisirait un nouveau roi lorsqu'elle le déciderait. Et de tout évidence, c'est vous qu'elle a choisit. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, puis lâcha un soupir.

« Pourtant je n'ai jamais été mordu. » dit-il

« Le premier non plus n'a jamais été mordu. L'épée a su bien avant aujourd'hui que vous seriez son prochain maître. Elle vous a protégé jusqu'à ca jour. Et aujourd'hui vous vous êtes réveillé. Le fait de voir votre ami dans cet état a déclenché votre transformation. Il reste deux choses à faire pour que tout ce passe bien. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » demanda le brun.

« Il faut que liiez votre sang à l'épée et il faut aussi que vous buviez de sang. »

Harry pâlit légèrement mais retrouva très vite un visage impassible.

« Je refuse de boire du sang humain. »dit-il

Dimitry secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que ça. Il faut que vous vous liiez à un calice et pas n'importe qui… La personne pour qui vous vouliez changer. Sinon vous mourrez. »

Harry se leva vivement.

« Je refuse ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je préfère la mort plutôt que de le mordre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« NE DECIDE PAS POUR MOI !!! »

Draco avait écouté l'échange silencieusement. Il avait frémit en comprenant pourquoi le brun s'était reculé si rapidement tout à l'heure. Mais l'idée de devenir calice ne le dérangeait pas. Il devait bien ça à Harry de toute façon.

Harry et Dimitry avaient leurs yeux rouges fixés sur lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

« Je sais que si je t'avais écouté rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé. Tout est de ma faute. C'est pour moi que tu t'es réveillé. » dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux. Arrivé près de lui, il se bouina contre lui

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Et si mon sang est la seule façon de te garder en vie près de moi, je te le donne avec plaisir. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Harry le serra contre lui et lâcha un soupir. Draco se retourna vers Dimitry.

« Combien de temps peut-il survivre avant de me prendre pour calice ? » demanda-t-il au vampire.

« Si vous lui permettez de boire un peu de votre sang tous les jours sans vous lier, Mon Seigneur pourra tenir trois semaines sans perdre ses forces. »

Draco se rebouina contre Harry.

« Dans deux semaines je deviendrai ton calice… que ça te plaise ou non. »dit-il avec détermination puis il rajouta plus bas « Je ne laisserai pas mourir mon futur compagnon. »

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette déclaration. Draco avait l'air persuadé que son côté Veela le choisirait. Il lui embrassa le front.

« Retournes te coucher Koi. Je dois aller voir le conseil. Je te rejoins après. » lui dit-il avant de lui relever le menton et de l'embrasser chastement.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Un fois sortis de la chambre avec Dimitry, il se dirigea vers la salle du conseil.

« Comment saviez-vous qui j'étais et où j'étais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons prêté serment sur l'épée que nous protégerions le Vampire Roi. Nous étions la garde personnelle du précédent roi, les premiers à avoir été mordu. L'épée nous a fait savoir qui vopus étiez. Nous avons gardez un œil sur vous durant tout ce temps mais nous ne devions nous montrer que lorsque la transformation aurait commencée. » répondit-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence le reste du chemin.

Quand Harry pénétra dans la Salle du Trône, il fut aussitôt assaillit par les membres du Conseil. Tous voulaient être sur qu'il n'avait rien. Mais ils se calmèrent à l'arrivée d'un très vieil elfe. Le personnage prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Heureux de te voir en une seule pièce, Lïenedor. » dit-il

« Plaisir partagé Eldär » répondit Harry dans un sourire.

Eldär était ce sui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand-père pour le Prince. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les elfes et leur protocoel. Et il avait souvent été le témoin silencieuxde ses blagues contre les membres du Conseil.

Ils se séparèrent et la réunion commença, Dimitry toujours posté derrière Harry

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Une fois Harry et Dimitry partis, Draco se laissa tomber sur le plus proche fauteuil. Encore une fois tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui ! Même pas une journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait rencontré le brun et il en venait déjà à souhaiter que ce soit lui son compagnon. Harry était passé à travers ses barrières, faisant tomber son masque en deux temps trois mouvements. Si son père le voyait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était tombé sous le charme de ce brun mystérieux, à la fois si fort et si candide. Et puis, il était tout bonnement magnifique aussi bien en humain que sous sa véritable forme.

Draco soupira et se leva, allant se coucher en attendant Harry comme ce dernier lui avait demandé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir, n'étant pas si reposé que ça tout compte fait.

Quand Harry rentra dans ses appartements, il sourit devant la vision d'un Draco emmitouflé dans la couverture, dormant comme un bien heureux. Adorable fut sa seule pensée. Harry s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit à côté du blond. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Tout doucement, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il prit dans ses bras. Et il transplana, se retrouvant dans la chambre de Draco à Poudlard. Il déposa le blond dans son lit.

« Dors bien Koi » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de quitter la chambre.

Il transplana ensuite dans les appartements de son père.

« Nenewa » appela-t-il.

Lïenewär sortit de la cuisine à son appel. Mais il se stoppa en voyant la couleur des yeux d'Harry.

« Salazard ! C'est enfin arrivé » dit-il

Harry fut surpris par ces paroles

« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça.

« Quand tu as ramené l'épée j'ai d'abord cru à une erreur. Mais quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'était passé je n'ai plus eu de doute. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? »

Lïenewär soupira.

« Je n'en avait pas le droit. Tu ne devais pas être au courant. Si tu t'es transformé c'est inconsciemment, tu ne devais pas savoir. Sinon l'épée aurait disparu et tu as besoin de tous les pouvoirs possibles pour tuer Tom. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se sentait blasé. Lïenewär vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs Harry avait besoin de soutien. Lïenewär s'en voulait d'avoir volé l'enfance d'Harry.

Quand les elfes de son âge jouaient à cache-cache, lui était en train de s'entrainer à battre un puissant Mage noir. Harry se laissa aller dans les bras puissants de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

Au bout de quelques temps, Harry se redressa.

« L'avantage c'est qe j'ai encore augmenté le nombre de nos partisans. » dit-il avec un sourire.

'Steve' sourit à son tour.

« Aller, retournes-toi que je refasse ta natte pendant que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé à Farendallina. »

TSUZUKU……..

* * *

Et voila encore un chapitre de bouclé !!! 

Et assez rapidement en plus…... :-S

Merci pour toutes vos review, je suis dsl si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes mais mon accès à internet est assez limité. ….

A pluch au détour d'une review….

Al'Mevera


	6. Confrontation

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** snif….snif….. Ils ne sont pas à moi !!... Ils appartiennent à J.K.Rowling…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing :** On va pas le dire tout de suite sinon c'est pas drôle.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier Nichon et Didine qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture de cette histoire et qui m'ont motivée pour la continuer.

Merci les filles !! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Confrontation

Draco se réveilla et la première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'Harry n'était pas là et ensuite qu'il était de retour dans sa chambre de prefet. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Et pour la première fois, il imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry n'avait pas eu sa première 'soif'. Draco sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et le sang descendre réveillant au passage une partie bien précise de son anatomie. Il était loin de sa première expérience avec un homme mais pourtant avec Harry il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière. Ilo ferma l'eau chaude et ouvrit l'eau froide à fond pour se calmer.

Une fois habillé, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre du brun. Ils devaient vraiment parler et puis il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Il frappa donc à la porte, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il patienta quelques instants puis poussa la porte. Ce qu'il vit le stoppa dans son avancée. Harry avait repris son apparence normale et il avait une paire d'iles noires en plus. Mais ce qui le laissa sans voix c'est qu'il portait seulement un boxer noir qui laissait vraiment très peu de place à l'imagination. Draco avala difficilement sa salive et fit remonter son regard. Par Salazard, Harry était vraiment magnifique.

Harry s'était aperçu de l'entrée de Draco et avait bien vu que le blond le matait. Il lâcha un petit rire qui fit revenir Draco à lui.

« Ce que tu vois te plait ? » lui demanda-t-il, le faisant rougir.

« Euh….Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça » répondit-il avec défit.

Harry se rapprocha félinement de lui, tout en reprenant une apparence plus humaine. Arrivé au niveau du blond, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Draco ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Harry sentant son côté vampirique se réveiller voulut s'éloigner mais le blond l'en empêcha, lui offrant son cou et appuyant légèrement sur sa tête pour qu'il s'y penche.

« Draco… » dit le brun

« Chut….vas-y fait-le. Tu en as besoin et tu le sais. » répond-il doucement.

Harry essaya de se combattre mais la passivité du prefet ne l'aidait pas. Il finit par céder et plongea son nez dans le cou du blond. Il lui fit de légers baisers suivant sa jugulaire, puis la lécha. Sentant Draco frissonner de plaisir, il resserra son étreinte. Draco n'était pas anxieux, il avait confiance en Harry. Il s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras et quand la morsure vint, il ne sentit presque rien, à peine une légère piqûre.

Puis c'est le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent tout les deux. Harry n'avait jamais gouté un nectar aussi délicieux et Draco n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi bon. Ils en gémirent de plaisir.

Mais bien vite Harry se retira provoquant une plainte de frustration chez le blond. Draco se sentit un peu chancelant, donc il s'appuya sur le brun. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'à son lit pour qu'il puisse s'assoir.

« Je t'ai pris trop de sang, je suis désolé. »

Le blond le dévisagea calmement et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore mangé c'est tout. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu t'habilles qu'on puisse rejoindre la grande salle. » lui dit-il

Harry lui fit un sourire et d'un mouvement de main, il se retrouva habillé d'un jean noir moulant, d'un T-shirt de la même couleur, le tout sous une robe avec l'écusson des verts et argents.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, mais un air sérieux apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il se levait.

« Harry, je ….je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle tout les deux »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« Je sais » Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. » Demandes-moi ce que tu veux savoir sur le chemin, Koi » ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Main que le blond s'empressa d'attraper.

« Tout d'abord, tes ailes »commença-t-il « tu ne les avais pas avant l'attaque. »

« Exact. Mon corps les a créées pour accueillir la magie j'ai acquis avec mes pouvoirs vampiriques. »

« Comment arrives-tu à transplaner dans Poudlard et pourquoi les tableaux t'obéissent-ils ? »

Harry lâcha un petit rire, Draco semblait vraiment vouloir tout savoir sur lui.

« Pour expliquer ça, il faut que je te raconte toute ma vie et là nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps. Tu n'as pas une autre question ? »

Draco semblait vouloir protester mais Harry l'arrêta d'un baiser.

« Je te promet de tout te dire »

« Ok » Le blond réfléchit à une autre question quand un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. « Et ça fait quoi d'avoir réussit à terrasser l'abominable Fenrire Greyback ? »

Mais sa question n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Harry se mit à rougir violemment. Il se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? » demanda-t-il

Draco sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif par la réaction du brun.

« C'est Lyam qui ma vanté tes mérites. Alors comment as-tu fait ? »

« Euh….Je ne l'ai pas à proprement dit terrassé. Disons qu'il me préférait vivant que mort. »

Il regarda Draco qui semblait attendre de plus amples explications. Harry lâcha un petit soupir.

« Je lui ai plût si tu veux tout savoir. Plutôt que de m'attaquer, il a préféré me draguer. Je ne savais pas qui il était. J'avais sentie son loup intérieur mais je n'ai rien contre les lycanthropes. »

« Fenrire Greyback t'a dragué alors que tu n'avais que douze ans ?! » Draco était estomaqué. Harry n'était encore qu'un gamin !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'avais pas douze ans, Lyam a exagéré, j'avais quatorze ans. Et puis de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai appris à connaitre Fenrire sans préjugé et sans peur. Il n'a jamais essayé de me toucher ou de me mordre. Et il n'a plus mordu personne depuis qu'on se connaît. C'est un homme qui peut se montrer très gentil. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait été élevé avec comme menace d'être donné au loup-garou s'il n'était pas sage. Alors penser à lui comme à un 'gentil monsieur' était un peur dur.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le grand hall. Au moment où ils allaient passer les portes de la grande salle, un groupe de Griffondor en sortie. A leur tête, il y avait un grand roux. Le regard qu'il posa sur Draco ne plus pas du tout à Harry.

« Tiens Malfoy ! Quel déplaisir de te voir ! » lança le rouquin.

« Ta gueule Weasel, lâches-moi tu veux et laisses-nous passer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserai passer la fouine » dit le roux en croisant ses bras sur son torse « Y'a bien assez de serpent là-dedans ! »

Draco soupira de mécontentement

« J'ai pas que ça à faire Weasley alors maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser passer. A moins que ton pauvre cerveau n'arrive pas à analyser les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? »

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec les Griffondor. Et puis, ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué Harry. Celui-ci regardait l'échange, caché sous un sort de dissimulation. Les Griffondor semblaient détester Draco et les Serpentard. Harry fit un pas en avant, annulant le sort de camouflage qu'il s'était lancé. Leurs vis-à-vis prirent enfin conscience de sa présence.

« On va manger Draco » dit-il.

Draco désigna les rouge et or d'un mouvement de tête. Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas.

« Harry Potter avec Malfoy » dit-il le rouquin « Tu devrais éviter de rester avec lui si tu ne veux pas finir avec un sort dans le dos.

Harry sentit son côté Veela remuer mais ne le laissa pas parler.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur » demande-t-il

« Ron Weasley, 100 non Mangemort à l'inverse de la fouine. Si tu veux, je te présenterai les personnes fréquentables. Avec Malfoy, tu n'es à l'abri de rien. Il pourrait même te violer vu qu'il est homo. »

Le rouquin lui fit un grand sourire alors que les autres ricanèrent. Draco fit un pas en avant en sortant sa baguette mais fut bloqué par Harry qui s'avançait. Au fil de ses pas, son aura se faisait de plus en plus menaçante et les Griffondor perdaient leur sourire.

« Soyons clair Weasley » dit Harry d'une voix polaire une fois qu'il fut arrivé à quelques centimètres du roux. « Je suis un Serpentard et je suis assez grand pour choisir avec qui parler. De plus, Draco est loin d'être un Mangemort à l'inverse de quelques Griffondor. Et si je te vois t'en pendre à Draco, je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi. Et ça vaut pour vous aussi » dit-il en regardant les autres Griffondor. « Maintenant bougez de là ! »

Tous les rouge et or s'enfuir à mots sauf Ron qui était à la fois tétanisé par les yeux devenus carmins d'Harry et par son aura meurtrière. Le brun en ayant plus qu'assez et en sentant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle fit appel à ses amis. Aussitôt Elenya, Elemmiré et Lyam apparurent.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la panthère noire tandis qu'Elemmiré et Lyam se mettaient devant Draco pour l'un et dans ses bras pour l'autre.

« Vous pouvez faire déguerpir Weasley avant que je ne perde le contrôle et que je ne commette un meurtre ! »

Harry serrait les poings. Elenya sans plus réfléchir se mit à poursuivre le rouquin qui partit sans demander son reste.

Draco se rapprocha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun. Harry de détendit immédiatement et lâcha un petit soupir.

« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense mais il ne faut pas faire attention à Weasley. C'est comme ça depuis qu'il est à la tête des Griffondor. Lion et Serpent ça n'a jamais fait bon ménage. »

Lyam vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun qui prit Draco dans ses bras.

« C'est juste qu'il n'a pas à s'en prendre à toi. Et puis tu sais Godric et Salazard formait un couple, ils ont même fait un mariage sorcier. »

Sur ces paroles, il lui embrassa le front. Draco, lui était abasourdi par la révélation que venait de lui faire le Prince.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils se détestaient ! Et puis regarde Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est le descendant de Serpentard. »

« Je peux te prouver ce que je dis mais plus tard. Quant à Voldemort, ce n'est qu'un héritier batard d'avant Griffondor qu'il n'a même pas reconnu comme son fils. Mais on parlera de tout ça après le déjeuner, je commence à avoir faim et tu dois vraiment te nourrir. »

Draco acquiesça mais n'avança pas, retenant Harry contre lui.

« Harry… ne m'en veux pas mais ce que tu as vu de moi jusqu'à présent, très peu de personnes l'on vu. Les Serpentard que je t'ai présentés hier sont les seuls au courant. Pour tous les autres je ne suis qu'un futur Mangemort et je me dois de le leur faire croire. S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas pour ça. »

La voix du blond s'était faite suppliante. Harry souleva le menton du blond pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir porter un masque. Et puis quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours mon compagnon. » Harry le relâcha « Toi aussi, tu as vu plus de moi que n'importe qui à part mon père et Fenrire. Quand je serai avec les autres mes côtés Veela, elfique et vampirique devront être oubliés. Je ne serai plus que Harry Potter, le Survivant et nouvel élève de Serpentard. Enfin pour le côté Veela, je ne me fait pas d'illusion, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Draco et lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu. Sur ce, Elenya réapparu à côté d'eux.

Mission accomplie ! Je pense qu'il va rester quelques temps encore dans les toilettes avec Mimi.

Harry rigola, faisant froncer les sourcils à Draco. Comment connaissaient-ils Mimi Geignarde ? Il décida de lui poser la question plus tard.

« Elemmiré, Elenya prenez votre petite taille. On va éviter de tous les affoler. Elenya tu restes avec moi, Elemmiré avec Draco. Quant à toi Lyam tu ne bouges pas de mes épaules. »

Ils passèrent enfin les portes de la grande salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, la salle se fit silencieuse. Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent rejoindre leur table où les attendaient les amis du blond.

« C'est rare de te voir arriver aussi tard Draco. T'as eu une nuit difficile ? » demanda Blaize.

« Nan, juste une rencontre avec un groupe de Griffondor un peu collant mené par la Belette ! » répondit-il après avoir salué tout le monde.

Pansy renifla en entendant parler de Weasley.

« Quand arrêtera-t-il de se prendre pour Harry Potter !! » dit-elle.

A ces mots, ils se tournèrent tous vers ce dernier.

« Excuses-moi Potter, j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser cette expression idiote ! Mais à l'entendre parler, on a l'impression que c'est lui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. » essaya de se rattraper la blonde.

« Y'a pas de mal Pansy. Et puis éviter le Potter, moi c'est Harry. Potter je le garde pour ceux que je n'apprécie pas » lui répondit-il chaleureusement.

Les Serpentard le regardèrent, surpris.

« Tu n'as pas peur que nous essayions de te tuer, après tout qui dit Serpentard, dit Mangemort » dit Théodore Nott.

Harry le dévisagea quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je suis un Serpentard et pourtant je suis loin d'être un larbin de Voldemort » ils tressaillirent à l'entende du nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Pour moi, vous êtes juste des camarades. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger, mais pour étudier. »

Théo hocha de la tête semblant satisfait par cette réponse.

« Okay…Harry » dit-il.

Draco fit un sourire, Harry venait de passer le test de Théo avec brio.

« Euh… Je peux te poser une question » demanda Blaize. Harry le regarda et acquiesça « C'est quoi la bête que tu as sur l'épaule ? »

Oups ! fit une voix dans la tête du brun qui ne pu que lâcher un soupir en attrapant Lyam.

« Je vous présente Lyam » Harry fit un geste de la main et mini Elenya et mini Elemmiré apparurent à leur tour. « Et voici Elenya et Elemmiré. Ce sont… » mais il fut coupé par Théodore.

« Tes familiers Veela. »

Tous posèrent leur regard sur le nouveau Serpentard. Ils n'y croyaient pas, ils avaient un Veela parmi eux. Enfin un autre, vu qu'ils étaient déjà au courant pour Draco.

« Je pensais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende, que les familiers avaient disparus. » continua Nott.

Harry secoua la tête tandis qu'Elenya se posait sur son épaule, Elemmiré sur celle de Draco et que Lyam se bouinait contre lui. Il y avait beaucoup d'humain.

« Ils avaient juste décidé de ne plus se mêler aux humains. Enfin, ça à bien changer. »

« Pourquoi Draco en a un sur son épaule ? » demanda Goyle.

« Disons que c'est un petit cadeau. »

Elemmiré poussa un miaulement indigné.

Je ne suis pas un cadeau ! Draco se mit à sourire.

Nene, j'ai faim ! dit Lyam en se frottant à Harry. Celui-ci prit un morceau de bacon et lui donna.

« Il est mignon » dit Pansy. Elle sembla hésiter « Euh…est-ce que je peux le caresser ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Harry lui sourit puis il prit Lyam et le posa sur la table. Pansy approcha sa main et lui caressa la tête. La boule de poil se mit aussitôt à ronronner, arrachant des sourires aux vert et argent.

Ils finirent de déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de l'année, qui n'était autre qu'un double cours de Potions en commun avec les Griffondor.

Tsuzuku……

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus !!!

Ca va j'ai pas été trop longue ce coup-ci ! lol

Merci pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

J'espère que je ne fais pas trop de faute…si oui, dites-le moi.

Bon et bien, au prochain chapitre !

Ps : J'suis désolé mais j'aime pas Ron :-S


	7. Un vampire de plus

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** Bon bah ils sont toujours pas à moi…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al'Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing : **bon maintenant vous savez que c'est un Harry/Draco.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs ! On lève les bras en l'air et on remercie Liz Johins qui a bien voulu prendre le temps de me corriger !!

(Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour avoir le chapitre en avance !!)

* * *

Et si...

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Un vampire de plus…

Une fois arrivée devant les cachots, ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir arriver les rouge et or. Tous dévisagèrent le Survivant et les étranges animaux qui l'accompagnaient. Le groupe d'élèves qui les avaient 'croisés' ce matin se tenait à bonne distance du brun, tout en lui jetant des regards effrayés. Le roux, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur Elenya et sur Harry. Il était en train de les fusiller du regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la haine qui liait les deux maisons. Elles étaient pourtant les plus complémentaires.

Il laissa là ses réflexions car le Professeur rogue venait d'arriver. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, le brun sentit quelque chose réagir en lui. Comme s'il reconnaissait l'homme. Rogue tourna son regard vers lui, un éclair de surprise traversant ses yeux noirs.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe. Draco alla se mettre au premier rang et Harry se mit à côté de lui. Les Serpentard se mirent devant, tandis que les Gryffondors se plaçaient le plus loin possible du bureau.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion 'Sanguinarïe'. Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses propriétés ? » demanda le professeur de sa voix froide.

Seul deux élèves levèrent la main, Harry et une fille brune, une Gryffondor.

« Monsieur Potter » désigna l'homme.

« La potion 'Sanguinarïe' est un substitut qui permet aux vampires de se nourrir sans avoir à mordre une proie. Mais c'est une solution éphémère. C'est une potion difficile à réaliser de part l'instabilité de certains de ses ingrédients. » répondit le brun.

Rogue eut un petit sourire.

« Très bien Monsieur Potter. 15 points pour Serpentard. Maintenant vous allez suivre les indications et vous me donnerez vos échantillons à la fin du cours. »

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître le protocole au tableau. Harry repéra les ingrédients et partit les chercher sans regarder le tableau tandis que le reste de la classe recopiait la liste. Il fit léviter les ingrédients jusqu'à sa paillasse. Draco le regarda faire : le brun faisait de la magie sans baguette comme si c'était naturel. Harry ne se rendait pas compte de l'attention qu'il suscitait.

Il retourna à sa place et commença directement la potion, alors que les autres commençaient tout juste à prendre les éléments.

Rogue s'approcha du brun, regardant avec intérêt ce dernier. Il remarqua que quelque chose bougeait dans son sac.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre sac gigote ? »

Harry lui répondit sans lever les yeux de sa potion.

« Trois panthères sous leur petite forme Monsieur. »

A ses mots, les animaux sortirent du sac où Harry leur avait dit de rester pendant les cours. Severus haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du brun.

« Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure » dit-il avant de partir vers les autres chaudrons.

Harry reprit sa préparation alors qu'Elenya et Lyam s'appropriaient chacun une de ses épaules. Elemmiré en faisant de même avec Draco. Le brun était bien avancé dans sa potion lorsque Weasley passa à côté de lui et jeta une limace jaune dans le liquide. La préparation commença à siffler. Harry, sans paniquer fit venir à lui, une poudre dont il prit une pincée qu'il ajouta. Aussitôt la potion redevint normale.

Le professeur s'approcha à grand pas.

« Weasley ! 30 point de moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous vous ferez une joie de passer deux heures avec Rusard ce soir. » claqua-t-il de sa voix froide. Il examina la potion d'Harry.

« Et 30 points à Serpentard pour avoir réussit à empêcher l'explosion des cachots. »

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème, à part les habituelles explosions de chaudron sans gravité. Les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent rapidement. Draco s'approcha d'Harry.

« Tu veux qu'on t'attende ? » lui demanda-t-il

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Non, je vous rejoins en défense. Dis juste à mon père où je suis s'il te plaît. »

Les Serpentard partis, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau. Le Maître des potions verrouilla la porte magiquement et lança un sort de Silence.

« Quand avez-vous été mordu ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Harry le dévisagea. Rogue était un vampire. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait senti. C'était ça son impression bizarre.

« Je n'ai pas été mordu » lui répondit-il calmement.

Rogue passa de l'autre côté du bureau et se planta devant le brun.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, vous êtes un vampire Potter ! Je vous ai senti. »

A ces mots, Rogue laissa son côté vampirique sortir. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses canines s'allongèrent. Une aura menaçante et ténébreuse l'entoura. Aussitôt, Harry sentit le besoin de se transformer à son tour. Rogue essayait de le dominer et son sang s'y refusait. Il essaya de lutter mais l'homme se rapprocha. Harry perdit le contrôle.

Il reprit sa véritable apparence devant Sévérus. Ce dernier était paralysé par la surprise et par l'aura du jeune homme. Le dos du brun s'arqua lorsque ses ailes sortirent. Il reprit son souffle et encra son regard dans les yeux de son professeur. L'homme qui était pourtant toujours impassible eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit l'apparence du brun.

Il n'en revenait pas. Le jeune qui était devant lui n'avait rien d'humain. Il avait d'abord reconnu en lui le vampire, puis il avait compris qu'il était en partie Veela mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il avait du sang elfe. Et ses ailes !! Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Potter devait avoir un potentiel magique unique et quasiment infini comparé au commun des mortels pour qu'il possède ces appendices. Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son envie de se mettre à genoux devant lui. Son sang vampire voulait, savait qu'il devait se soumettre à l'être devant lui.

« Mais qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à genoux. Alors qu'il posait sa question, il vit quelqu'un apparaître, prosterner lui aussi, devant Potter.

« Dimitri… » souffla-t-il alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne.

« Mon Seigneur » dit celui-ci à Harry.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda le brun en leur faisant signe de se relever.

« J'ai senti votre aura, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait pour que vous vous transformiez »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Le professeur Rogue s'est transformé en voulant m'intimider et mon sang s'est réveillé. J'ai essayé de ne pas me transformer mais je n'ai pas réussi de toute évidence. » dit-il.

Dimitri tourna son regard vers l'autre homme. Son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il se posa sur Sévérus.

« Sévérus »dit-il d'un ton glacial « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester avec des suceurs de sang, comme tu nous appelais. Quoique tu ne nous as pas toujours détestés, surtout notre ancien roi. »

Le dit Severus pâlît aux paroles du vampire. Puis il releva un regard interrogatif et surpris.

« Ancien roi ? L'épée a choisi un successeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« A ton avis, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de t'agenouiller et surtout pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? » cingla Dimitri.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux noirs.

« Harry Potter est le nouveau roi des vampires » finit Dimitri.

Severus posa un regard nouveau sur le jeune home.

« Vous possédez l'épée alors. » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. L'homme semblait hésiter. « Puis-je la voir s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry fit apparaître l'épée aussitôt et voulu la tendre à son professeur mais il fut arrêter pas Dimitri.

« NON ! » cria-t-il « Un traitre comme toi n'a aucun droit de toucher la lame vampirique ! »

Severus semblait bouillir intérieurement, tout comme Dimitri dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passé alors ne me juges pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! »

« Je ne sais riens ! JE NE SAIS RIEN !! J'en sais bien assez à mon avis. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer ! » menaça-t-il en commençant à s'approcher du professeur.

« Dimitri arrête ça tout de suite. » dit Harry qui voyait que la situation s'envenimer. « Va-t-en pour l'instant, tu me raconteras tout plus tard. Et je t'interdis de toucher au professeur Rogue, de même pour les autres. »

A ces mots un tatouage apparut sur le dos de la main de l'homme. Dimitri le vit et dit un « encore » avant de disparaître en lançant un regard noir au professeur. Sévérus regarda sa main et poussa un soupir.

« Maintenant est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications ? » demanda le plus jeune en lui tendant l'épée.

Rogue la prit avec le plus de soin possible. Son regard se fit lointain et mélancolique.

« Pour tout à l'heure, je vous ai menacé mais vous êtes mon roi. Votre sang n'a pas accepté que je vous défis, même inconsciemment. Je vous dois obéissance et respect. »

Harry hocha de la tête, ça il l'avait compris.

« Vous pouvez reprendre forme humain que j'en fasse de même s'il vous plaît ? » dit-il

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils avaient tout deux retrouvé une apparence humaine.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous considérer comme un traitre et qu'est-ce que ce tatouage ? » demanda le jeune roi.

Rogue poussa un soupir et s'assit à même le sol, imité par Harry. Il devait lui dire, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas mentir au roi, il en savait quelque chose. Il caressa la lame.

« J'ai rencontré l'ancien roi avant qu'il ne devienne vampire. A cette époque je l'appelais tout simplement Marc. C'était mon meilleur ami, enfin au début. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui mais lui non. Marc est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille, ma sœur. Un jour ils été attaqués par un groupe de loup-garou. Il a voulu la protéger et il s'est transformé. Ma sœur Hélène l'a très bien pris. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous.

Je suis resté près d'eux. J'ai fabriqué cette épée grâce à l'alchimie. Je lui ai donné une conscience et elle a évolué jusqu'à pouvoir choisir son roi. Tout allait bien, j'aimais toujours Marc mais je m'étais fait une raison. Ensuite Marc a mordu Dimitri. Il était malade et Marc a voulu le sauver. Moi, j'avais refusé la morsure. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie où j'aurai vu les gens vieillirent et mourir autour de moi. »

Severus marqua une pause, prenant une profonde respiration. Harry lui écoutait silencieusement la vie de cet homme.

« Petit à petit, je suis tombé amoureux de Dimitri. Lui aussi partageait les mêmes sentiments. On a commencé une relation. Il voulait me mordre, il ne voulait pas me perdre mais j'ai encore refusé. Mais alors que je faisais une expérience tout a dérapé. Il y a eu une explosion et j'ai été gravement blessé. J'aurai dû mourir mais Marc m'a mordu. Et nous avons perdu pied face aux sensations et nous nous sommes embrassés. Dimitri est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné et n'a même pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. J'en ai voulu à Marc de m'avoir sauvé. Je suis parti peu de temps après et depuis j'ai tout fait pour éviter les autres. »

Rogue sembla se réveiller, il avait presque revécut ses souvenirs. Harry comprenait tout à fait ce que ressentait son professeur. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu ce qui se passait.

« Et quelle est cette marque ? Pourquoi a-t-il régit comme ça en la voyant ? » demanda-t-il

Severus poussa un nouveau soupir et regarda encore une fois sa main. Un tribal y était apparu, représentant un dragon aux ailes déployées dans un cercle de runes vampiriques.

« Cette marque signifie que je vous appartiens. Vous êtes le seul à avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur moi. Si un autre vampire essaye de me blesser ou autres, vous le saurez automatiquement et il sera brûler à mon contact. C'est aussi un moyen pour m'appeler à vous. Si…s'il a réagit ainsi c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première que je porte. »

L'adulte marqua une nouvelle pause. C'était très dur pour lui de raconter tout ça à un parfait inconnu. Bien que son nouveau roi dégageait une présence qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà sentie. Puis il reprit son explication.

« Quand Marc m'a mordu, il m'a en même temps marqué. Dimitri, après nous avoir vus l'a tout de suite remarqué. »

Harry hocha de la tête pour lui-même. Son professeur n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie.

« Cette marque a les mêmes propriétés que votre Marque des Ténèbres ? »

« Comment… » essaya de répondre le Maitre des potions.

« Je la sens sur vous, surtout depuis que vous portez ma marque. » dit-il en s'approchant de lui après s'être relevé. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Je suis désolé pour ça » dit-il en désignant le tribal. « Je voulais juste empêcher Dimitri de vous blesser. Quant à votre appartenance aux Mangemorts, je sais ce qu'il en est. »

Il se redressa et alla récupérer ses affaires. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la passer il entendit un faible « merci » qui le fit sourire.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Draco et les Serpentards avaient rejoins les Gryffondors devant la salle de DCFM. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver, les faisant rentrer. Une fois qu'ils furent assis le cours commença.

« Bonjour comme tout le monde le sait, je suis Steve Potter. Je vous préviens tout de suite que mes cours seront pour la plupart essentiellement des cours pratiques. On ne peut apprendre à se défendre qu'en se trouvant face à un ennemi. Aujourd'hui vous allez me montrer ce que vous avez déjà appris en faisant un combat contre un de vos camarades. »

Les jeunes se regardèrent, les cours promettaient d'être intéressants.

« Bon qui veux commencer ? » demanda Lïenewär.

Aussitôt une main se leva.

« Oui Monsieur Weasley ? Vous acceptez de commencer ? »

« Oui professeur. Par contre est-ce que je peux choisir qui sera mon adversaire ? »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit le professeur.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama le roux en se levant, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Lïenewär fronça les sourcils. Draco, quant à lui, poussa un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre la belette et il avait su d'avance que c'était son nom qui allait sortir de la bouche du rouquin.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Ron se tenait de manière arrogante, défiant le blond. Draco, lui, ne prêtait aucune attention au roux, écoutant le professeur énoncer les règles.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir de sorts pouvant blesser gravement votre adversaire ou d'utiliser la magie noire. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura récupéré la baguette de l'autre. »

A peine avait-il finit de parler que Ron lança un Expelliarmus. Le blond esquiva le rayon rouge sans problème et lança un Petrificus Totallus. Le roux se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Draco lui envoya un sort d'encordement mais il l'évita à nouveau. Le combat continua ainsi et aucun sort ne toucha sa cible.

Harry entra dans la salle et alla directement s'assoir. Il fit un petit signe de tête à son père et reporta son attention sur le combat. Blaise qui était assit un rang derrière lui, lui raconta le début du duel.

Draco prenait peu à peu l'avantage et roux s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Draco envoya un nouvel Expelliarmus qui toucha Ron de plein fouet et faisant voler sa baguette derrière le blond. Weasley se releva, essuyant le sang qui lui coulait de la bouche alors que le blond se tournait pour aller récupérer la baguette.

Le roux fulminait, il n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Il refusait de perdre face à Malfoy.

Sous le coup de la colère, il lança un sort sans baguette en direction du blond, son sort reflétant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le préfet de Serpentard.

Tsuzuku……

* * *

Héhé……qui traitez-vous de sadique ??? 

Stop on pose les pierres gentiment sur le sol….si l'auteur est mort ou dans le coma, il lui est impossible d'écrire la suite….

Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cet arrêt assez brutal mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez…il vous savoir entretenir le suspense !!!!

A pluch !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz : Ralala, t'es vache de t'arrêter là ! M'enfin, s'il reste des fautes, j'en suis désolée !! Faut dire qu'à la base, t'en fait vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup !! Bonne lecture !

Al'Mevera : Ouaip heureusement que tu es là !!! Et que veux-tu j'dois être une sadique refoulée !!


	8. REncontre et autres explications

**Auteur :** Al'Mevera

**Titre :** Et si….

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclamer :** Bon bah ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…à part mon petit Lïenewär Al' Lïedar, celui-là il est rien qu'à moi !!!

**Pairing : **bon maintenant vous savez que c'est un Harry/Draco.

**WARNING : **Ceci est un slash, donc une histoire qui comporte des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Donc s'il y a des homophobes dans la salle, ils sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties

**Résumé : **Et si, l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu? Et si, au tout début un événement avait été changé? Voilà ce qui aurait été…

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs ! On lève les bras en l'air et on remercie Liz Johins qui a bien voulu prendre le temps de me corriger !!

(Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour avoir le chapitre en avance !!)

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Rencontre et autres explications**

Le roux fulminait, il n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Il refusait de perdre face à Malfoy.

Sous le coup de la colère, il lança un sort sans baguette en direction du blond, son sort reflétant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le préfet de Serpentard.

Mais il ne l'atteint jamais.

Ron se retrouva propulser contre le mur alors que son sort touchait Harry. En effet se dernier s'était mis dans la trajectoire du sort pour protéger Draco. Les élèves poussèrent un cri alors qu'Elenya et Elemmiré reprenaient leur taille normale et se postaient devant Draco.

Harry s'avança vers le roux. SA colère était palpable. Mais il fut arrêté par son père qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le brun se stoppa et serra les poings. Son père le dépassa et alla aider Weasley à se relever. Il était un peu dans les vapes, ceci dû à sa rencontre avec le mur. La voix d'Harry le réveilla.

« Je te préviens Weasley, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, tu touches à Draco je te tues !! « dit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

« Le cours est terminé. Les Griffondor, emmenez Mr. Weasley à l'infirmerie. Harry, Mr Malfoy vous restez. »

Une fois la classe vide Draco s'approcha du brun.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Etant de dos, il n'avait pas suivit l'action.

« Weasley t'a jeter un sort sans baguette, je me suis interposé, c'est tout. »

Lïenewär se plaça à côté de son fils.

« Quel sort ? » demanda-t-il

« Sectusempra » dit-il. Elenya et Elemmiré grognèrent alors que Draco se précipitait vers Harry.

« Mais comment ! Tu n'es même pas blessé ! » dit-il en le regardant sous tous les angles. Il posa sa main sur le torse du brun, ce dernier fit la grimace. Ce qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de Lïenewär.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Il se posta devant Harry. Il le regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son torse. Et il appuya. L'éclair de douleur dans son regard fit grogner Lïenewär.

« Harry Lïenedor James Al'Lïedar Potter, enlèves-moi ton haut tout de suite et annules-moi tous les sorts de dissimulation !! »

Harry baissa la tête et obéit dans l'instant. D'un geste il fit disparaitre sa robe et son T-shirt. Dans un soupir, il fit un nouveau geste. Sur son torse, qui était parfait il y a quelques instants, apparurent des dizaines de plaies qui saignaient abondamment. Les coupures dues au Sectusempra n'étaient rien à côté de la blessure qu'il avait dans le dos. Draco se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. On voyait bien la symétrie entre les deux trous qu'il avait de chaque côté, comme si quelque chose l'avait transpercé. Les plaies étaient noircies sur le contour.

« C'est la Manticore qui t'a fait ça ?! » s'écria Draco « Je croyais que tu te régénérais vite et que tu n'avais plus rien !! »

Lïenewär poussa un juron en entendant parler de Manticore.

« Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et sans me mentir ! » claqua-t-il

Harry obtempéra et lui relata son combat contre la Reine.

'Steve' serra les dents.

« En plus c'était une reine ! Tu es vraiment inconscient. Il faut appeler Severus tout de suite pour qu'il te fasse un antidote »

« Mais je vais bien ! » s'exclama Harry « Il faut juste que je cicatrise. »

« Non tu ne vas pas bien. Le poison contenu dans le dard des Reines est à retardement ! Je vais appeler Severus-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Pas besoin, laisses-moi faire. » l'arrêta le brun. Il se concentra et quelques instants plus tard, le professeur des potions apparut devant lui.

« Mon Seigneur » dit celui-ci en s'agenouillant devant celui qui l'avait appelé, faisant sursauter Draco.

« Appelez-moi Harry sil vous plaît » répondit le brun en lui faisant signe de se relever. Quand ce fut fait, Rogue eut un hoquet de stupeur à la vision du torse de son roi.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? » dit-il alors qu'il examinait les blessures. « Comment diable avez-vous réussit à vous prendre un Sectusempra et vous battre contre une Reine Manticore alors que ça ne fait même pas vingt minutes que vous êtes partis de ma salle ? »

Draco s'avança et mit une taloche sur le crane du brun.

« C'est arrivé cette nuit pour le poison et il y a dix minutes pour le sort. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre un sort de dissimulation. »

« Ce n'est rien » dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers ses affaires. Mais il fut arrêté par Severus qui invoqua une chaise et le força à s'assoir.

« Oh non !ce n'est pas rien ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous faite pour tenir debout et encore moins à utiliser votre magie ! » dit-il alors qu'il sortait des potions de sa robe. « Le poison agit sur la magie, empêchant le sorcier d'y avoir accès. Ensuite il attaque le corps. Normalement, il met deux heures tout au plus pour bloquer la magie et vingt-quatre pour que causer la mort. »

Severus lança un sort sur les coupures et elles se refermèrent. Il passa ensuite une crème sur les blessures dues au dard. Un sifflement se fit entendre et les contours redevinrent de couleur normale. Harry grimaça lorsque Severus enfonça un doigt dans la blessure et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il faut bien que je retire la pointe du dard. » dit-il sans arrêter sa tache.

Il réussit à extraire la pointe sans trop de difficultés. Rogue lui jeta le même sort que précédemment. Les deux trous se refermèrent à leur tour. Harry n'avait plus aucune trace des combats, même pas une cicatrice.

« Voila mon Roi » dit le professeur de potions « Maintenant est-ce que je pourrais avoir des explications ? »

Il regarda tour à tour le père et le fils. Lïenewär ; lui avait le regard fixé sur son fils. Lui seul pouvait décider s'ils pouvaient être au courant ou non.

Harry fit un mouvement de main et son T-shirt réapparu sur son dos.

« De tout façon, je comptais vous mettre au courant tout les deux, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Mais je vous préviens, ceci doit à tout prix rester secret !! Mais pas ici, suivez-moi. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le mur. Il y posa sa main en fermant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard une porte apparue. Draco et Severus eurent un cri de surprise. Ils voulurent demander ce qui se passait mais ils furent arrêtés par la voix d'Harry leur demandant de patienter encore un peu. Le brun ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une autre pièce.

Ils le suivirent. Une fois la porte passé, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon où régnait une douce chaleur due à un feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Un canapé et deux fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table basse. Harry s'assit dans le canapé très vite rejoint par Draco qui se bouina dans ses bras. Severus et Lïenewär prirent chacun un fauteil.

Lïenewär fit apparaitre à manger et à boire, les invitant à se nourrir sachant que l'heure du repas approchait. Draco se servit aussitôt, la morsure d'Harry lui avait donné faim et le petit déheuner n'avait pas suffit. Severus lui, fixait Harry

Un miaulement se fit entendre ; les trois panthères s'approchèrent.

Harry est-ce qu'on peut aller voir les autres ? demanda Elemmiré

« Bien sûr ! On se revoit plus tard. » dit-il en les caressant

Elles disparurent dans un 'pop'

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda soudainement Severus « Je connaissais les parents d'Harry Potter. Et ni James, ni Lily n'avaient les caractéristiques Veelanes et Elfiques. »

Harry soupira

« Je suis bien Harry James Potter le fils de Lily et James Potter. Mais je suis aussi Lïenedor Al'Lïedar, fils de Lïenewär Al'Lïedor alias Steve Potter. Lui-même fils de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Griffondor, plus connu sous les noms de Lïeneron Mïeledar et Aldïewär Al'Lïenor. Je suis leur dernier descendant. Mon père » dit-il en désignant 'Steve' « a attendu ma naissance pendant mille ans »

Il marqua une pause « Je suis celui que vous appelez l'Héritier du Sang. »

Severus regardait Harry et Lïenewär, la surprise pouvait facilement se voir sur son visage d'habitude impassible.

« Dans mille ans jour pour jour, quand les descendants seront unis dans l'amour, naîtra l'Héritier du Sang, Sauveur de son temps. »

Les regards se Tournèrent vers le professeur de DCFM qui avait énoncé la prophétie.

« Harry a hérité des caractéristiques de mon sang. IL est de par ce fait les prince héritier des Veela, des Elfes des bois et des Elfes noirs. Et désormais, il est aussi le roi des vampires. Ce qui fait de lui le Souverain des Trois Royaumes. »

Draco serra Harry dans ses bras. Il savait qu'Harry était spécial mais il était loin d'imaginer à quel point. Descendants de deux des Fondateurs et Souverain des créatures magiques les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes…Ca faisait un sacré choc !

« C'est pour ça que tu peux transplanner dans Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il.

Mais le brun secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir. Vous savez ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens à Poudlard. A l'instant nous sommes chez Nenewa et moi …» le dit Nenewa grogna face à son surnom, Harry continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « …c'est-à-dire dans la Forêt Interdite. J'ai passé mon enfance ici et me promener dans Poudlard était mon passe-temps préféré. J'arrivais à toucher la conscience magique du château lorsque je venais. Mais un jour je l'ai senti agonisante. Voldemort avait réussit à empoisonner la magie du château. Poudlard était mon ami et j'avais à peine huit ans. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait nécessaire pour ne pas perdre mon ami. Je lui est transmis le plus possible de ma magie. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le sauver. Depuis ce jour, je ressens tout ce qui se passe entre ses murs et dans le parc. Je peux tout transformer ici et surtout je sens les vibrations de magie. Je suis devenu la nouvelle conscience de Poudlard. Je suis chez moi ! »

Draco et Severus le regardaient avec de grands yeux tellement ils étaient abasourdis.

« Tu…Tu veux dire que tu sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans Poudlard ? » eut du mal à dire Draco en se décollant de son torse. Harry acquiesça.

« C'était toi ! » s'exclama Severus en se levant de son siège et en se plaçant devant Harry. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et sourit à Severus.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous en souviendrez et encore moins que vous feriez le rapprochement avec moi. »

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier le petit garçon qui m'a tant de fois consolé et qui a veillé sur mes nuits. » Il prit Harry dans ses bras « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier, petit elfe. Merci pour tout. »

Le brun sourit à l'entende du petit nom que lui donnait Severus et lui rendit son étreinte. Un toussotement les fit se séparer. Lïenewär les regardait avec un petit sourire alors que Draco jetait un regard noir à Severus.

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda le blond assez sèchement.

Lïenewär ricana alors que Severus haussait un sourcil devant le comportement du blond. Harry retourna s'assoir à côté de ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras. Severus alla retrouver son fauteuil.

« Il s'avère que je connais Harry depuis longtemps » dit le Maitre des Potions. Il regarda Harry et lui fit un petit sourire tendre. Draco haussa les sourcils. Il voulait savoir qu'elle était leur relation pour que son parrain, d'habitude si froid, prenne le brun dans ses bras et lui fasse des sourires. Harry prit la parole.

« J'avais onze ans quand j'ai rencontré Severus. J'ai senti que quelqu'un souffrait énormément. J'y suis allé et j'ai trouvé Severus avec un homme, un Mangemort pour être précis. L'homme était en fait un hôte pour Voldemort. Severus était sous Doloris depuis trop longtemps et il risquait de perdre la tête. J'ai réussis à former une barrière autour de son esprit grâce à Poudlard. Voldemort a senti ma magie et a quitté le corps de l'homme. C'était le professeur Quirrel » Harry marqua une pause, laissant Severus continuer.

« Quirrel était venu me trouver pour me donner des ordres de Voldemort. Je ne croyais pas à son retour et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas vraiment apprécié ! Etant vampire, je résiste mieux au Doloris mais là, j'étais à la limite de devenir fou. Harry m'a sauvé. Quand Voldemort a senti la quantité de magie, il a fuit en me promettant qu'il ne m'oublierait pas. Je ne savais pas qui m'avait sauvé et quand j'ai vu le petit elfe qui s'était mis à mon niveau j'ai cru que je rêvais. A partir de ce jour, il apparaissait à chaque fois que Voldemort m'appelait où quand je n'allais pas bien. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, donc je l'appelais petit elfe. Mais du jour au lendemain, tu n'es plus venu. » finit-il en fixant Harry.

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

« Je ne pouvais plus venir à Poudlard, Voldemort a finit par savoir qui j'étais. Il y a trop de Mangemort ou futur Mangemort ici. S'ils m'avaient vu avec toi, je t'aurais mis encore plus en danger. Mais je savais ce qui se passait et chaque nuit, je te donnais un peu de la chaleur de Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner celui que je considère toujours comme mon grand-frère. »

Draco poussa un soupir. Il n'y avait que de la fraternité entre eux. Le blond s'étonna lui-même de cet excès de jalousie.

Soudain une série d'hurlement se fit entendre, suivit d'un aboiement. Aussitôt Harry se leva et se précipita dehors. Lïenewär se leva calmement et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Draco et Severus se regardèrent interloqués, puis se décodèrent à les rejoindre.

Lïenewär s'était assis sur un banc près du mur et avait un sourire tendre alors qu'il regardait dans la direction de son fils. Draco et Severus se figèrent en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Harry était en train de chahuter avec trois loups et un chien. Le brun rigolait aux éclats alors qu'un immense loup noir avait ses pattes avant posées sur ses épaules et lui léchait le visage. Un autre loup, blanc celui-ci, alla se coucher aux pieds de Lïenewär. Tandis que les deux autres animaux –un loup gris et un chien noir- se tournaient vers eux. Ils semblèrent surpris de les voir, puis ils commencèrent à se transformer, vite imité par le loup noir.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois hommes se tenaient à la place des trois canidés. Le loup noir était maintenant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, une cicatrice barrait sa jour gauche. Ses yeux étaient ambrés. Il était d'une carrure assez impressionnante. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras.

Le loup gris s'était transformé en un homme châtain aux yeux dorés et le chien noir en un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Le 'chien' sortit sa baguette en même temps que Severus.

« Snivellus ! » s'écria l'homme alors qu'un « Black ! » retentissait du côté du Maitre des Potions.

Aussitôt Harry apparut entre eux, avec à la main les deux baguettes.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous comptiez faire ?! » dit-il sèchement « Severus ? »

« C'est à cause de lui que tes parents sont morts » dit-il « Il les a trahis. »

« Non, c'était Petitgrow leur gardien du secret » dit calmement Harry « Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais sortit d'Azkaban sinon ? »

Severus détourna les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Et toi Sirius ? » continua Harry en regardant le dit Sirius.

« C'est un Mangemort ! » s'écria-t-il

« Faux ! Et tu sais très bien que c'est un espion. Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, vous avez intérêt à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas ! »

Il leur rendit leur baguette. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux baissés. Ils venaient de se faire remettre en place et réprimandés par un gamin. Mais à aucun des deux ne vint l'idée de désobéir au dit gamin.

« Bon ! Si je faisais les présentations » dit le brun en venant se placer à côté de Draco « Je vous présente Draco Malfoy, mo, compagnon. Draco voici Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Fenrire Greyback. »

A l'entente de leur prénom, les concernés hochèrent de la tête.

« Severus, je sais que vous vous connaissez tous déjà, donc… »

Fenrire s'approcha de Rogue et lui tendit la main.

« Content de te voir en forme » dit-il

Rogue prit la main tendue.

« De même » répondit-il

« Vous vous connaissez ? » dit Draco toujours sous le choc de se retrouver devant Fenrire Greyback.

« Disons qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits pour les loup-garou et les vampires. » dit Lupin en venant lui aussi serrer la main à Severus.

Fenrire s'approcha de Draco. Ce dernier se raidit.

« Laisses-moi deviner ! Tes parents te disaient que j'allais venir te manger si tu n'étais pas sage ? » dit le loup, un sourire mi triste mi amusé aux lèvres.

« Comment …. » fut tout ce que pu répondre le blond.

« Tu sens la peur à plein nez » répondit Greyback « Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je n'ai mordu personne depuis plusieurs années. Et puis je ne ferais rien qui puisse m'attirer la colère du p'tit loup » fit-il en désignant Harry.

« Ca t'as plutôt intérêt ! » dit le brun en prenant Draco dans ses bras, sentant son malaise. « Bon ! Nous faut qu'on rentre à Poudlard ! C'est l'heure du cours de Métamorphose. Sev, tu peux renter par la même porte que tout à l'heure où si tu n'as pas cours tu peux rester là sans problème. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Harry raffermit sa prise sur Draco et transplanna dans leur salon.

Une fois arrivé, Draco s'éloigna immédiatement d'Harry et le fixa les bras croisés. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur.

« P'tit loup ! » s'écria le blond.

Le brun haussa un sourcil incrédule. Le préfet des Serpentards était jaloux.

« Tu es jaloux parce qu'il m'a appelé p'tit loup ? » dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Draco fit la moue mais ne s'échappa pas de l'étreinte.

« Oui » répondit-il d'une toute petit voix mais il rajouta sur un ton plus froid « Et en colère ! Pourquoi m'as-tu mentis à propos de tes blessures ? »

Harry lâcha un soupir.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu culpabilises ! C'est de mon plein gré que je me suis interposé. »

« Ne me caches plus tes blessures, je veux t'aider » dit Draco en se bouinant un peu plus contre le torse du brun. Il releva son visage et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et y répondit immédiatement. Harry caressa les lèvres de Draco en une demande muette à laquelle le blond donna son consentement en écartant ses lèvres. Le baisers se faisait de plus en plus tendre. Ils finirent par se séparer, dans le but de reprendre leur souffle. Ils se sourirent tendrement.

« Il faut qu'on aille en cours » dit Harry en se rendant compte qu'ils ne leurs restaient que peux de temps avant d'être en retard.

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs affaires. Draco allait sortir de leur appartement lorsqu'il fut arrêté par le brun.

« Attends, je nous y emmène sinon on sera en retard. » dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il les fit apparaitre à un couloir de la salle, vers laquelle ils se dirigèrent rapidement. Les deux élèves attinrent la porte juste avant que McGonagalls la ferme. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent du côté des Serpentards qui les accueillirent avec soulagement. Harry ne semblait pas avoir eut de blessures dues au sort de la belette.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose de la pierre. » commença le professeur « Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste cette transformation ? »

Cette fois-ci seul Harry leva la main, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à McGonagalls de surprise. Habituellement, personne de savait répondre à cette question.

« Oui Monsieur Potter ? »

« La métamorphose de la pierre est une des plus difficiles transformations parce qu'elle n'est pas un corps inerte à proprement dit. La pierre est ce qu'on peut appeler un absorbeur d'énergie magique. Pour réussir la transformation, il faut imposer sa magie à celle de la pierre. »

La prof était à présent réellement perplexe. Cette question et sa réponse n'étaient publiées dans aucun livre, le Ministère considérant que ce n'était qu'une théorie. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques articles dans des revues spécialisées mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé recevoir une réponse aussi parfaite.

« C'est tout à fait ça Mr Potter. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire. Il avait très bien vu sa surprise et était content de pouvoir apporter des points à sa maison.

« Bien. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous essayiez de sonder la pierre devant vous et de me dire si vous arrivez à sentir la magie qui y est présente. »

Aussi les élèves commencèrent avec entrain, entrain qu'ils perdirent pourtant très vite, enfin pour les Griffondor.

Les Serpentard quant à eux, essayait d'imiter les gestes du nouveau. Harry tenait la pierre au creux de ses mains et semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser.

Soudain une magnifique rose poussa sur la pierre elle-même. Harry la prit et l'offrit à Draco qui lui offrit en retour un petit sourire et un léger rougissement. Harry reporta son attention sur sa pierre, laissant un Draco perdu dans ses pensées.

McGonagalls s'approcha du brun. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, une aura blanche entoura la pierre de ce dernier et quelques instants plus tard, le Survivant tenait dans ses mains un superbe diamant suspendu à une fine chaîne en argent. Le professeur de Métamorphose poussa un cri de stupeur. Elle prit le bijou des mains du brun avec des gestes fébriles et l'examina attentivement. Elle le lui rendit ensuite et posa un regard empli de respect sur lui.

« Reprenez votre travail » dit-elle à la classe qui s'était rapprochée pour voir ce qui se passait. »Monsieur Potter, veuillez venir à mon bureau s'il vous plait. » finit le professeur en allant s'y assoir. Harry se leva et se plaça devant le bureau. Elle lança un Silencio et un sort d'intimité.

« Je pense que faire apparaitre un fauteuil ne devrait pas vous poser de problème. » lui dit-elle en le fixant.

Harry fit un petit sourire et fit donc apparaitre un fauteuil confortable et s'y assit. Minerva fit un mouvement de tête entendu.

« Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin. Que faites-vous exactement dans mon cours alors qu'il est clair que vous pourriez enseigner à ma place ? »

Le demi-elfe resta stoïque.

« Il y a toujours quelques chose à apprendre, professeur. Et puis, il faut bien que je passe mes Aspics. »

« Vos Aspics ! Mais vous avez largement le niveau de Maitre en Métamorphose ! Ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure je n'y arrive même pas ! Vous avez réussit à invoquer le Cœur de la Pierre. Seul Merlin et les quatre Fondateurs y s ont déjà arrivés. »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Vous ne venez pas ici pour les études, vous êtes venus pour Albus ? »

Harry acquiesça

« J'ai besoin d'être à Poudlard pour plusieurs raisons, dont ma rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagalls, vous faite partis de l'Ordre du Phoenix, vous savez ce qui se passe dans le monde des humains et des sorciers. Mais que savez-vous du monde des créatures magiques ? »

Devant le manque de réactions de la prof, il continua.

« C'est la guerre depuis cinq ans déjà. Cinq ans que Voldemort essaye soit de ralier les différents peuples à sa cause soit de les exterminer en cas de refus. Mon retour dans le monde magique ne peut que le faire réfléchir et quoi de mieux que Poudlard pour que la nouvelle se répande ? »

Minerva était choquée. Le jeune Potter n'avait rien de l'enfant qu'elle avait cru avoir devant elle.

« Vous faite parti de l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui et non, disons que je choisirai moi-même quand intervenir »

Minerva donnait l'impression de vouloir poser une question mais n'osait pas.

« Que voulez-vous savoir professeur ? » dit Harry

« Je…Comment avez-vous fait avec la pierre ? Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! »

Le brun lâcha un petit rire.

« Il n'y a rien de difficile pourtant. Le problème c'est que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'est la pierre. Pour vous c'est juste un caillou avec de la magie. Mais c'es bien plus que ça ! Une pierre a vu passer des milliers de générations, elle en connait plus sur la magie que vous. Vous essayer toujours de dominer la pierre alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à donner mais sans la contraindre. Il suffit juste de lui montrer du respect et de lui demander. » Il marqua une pause et se leva. « Pour votre information, seul Salazar et Godric y arrivait, Merlin aussi mais avec plus de difficulté et sans obtenir un résultat parfait. Si vous avez le temps un jour, allez voir les elfes et vous y verrez plus clair. Je n'ai pas forcé la pierre à me donner une rose ou à se transformer, elle m'en a fait cadeau. »

Il fit disparaitre le fauteuil et annula les deux sorts. Juste à ce moment-là, la cloche sonna marquant la fin du cours. Harry rejoignit Draco et le reste des Serpentards et sortit, sous le regard pensif du professeur.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu racontes » dit un homme enrouler dans une cape noire à capuche.

« Absolument ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Harry Potter a offert une rose blanche à Draco Malfoy. Il est excessivement protecteur envers lui et ils sont toujours ensemble. » L'autre voix sortait d'un miroir à double sens.

« Très bien ! Et en ce qui concerne ta mission ? »

« J'ai quelques problèmes avec les elfes de maisons. Ils font des rondes dans le couloir mais l'ordre ne vient pas de Dumbledore. Mais je trouverai une solution. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres » grogna l'homme en éteignant le miroir.

Voila une conversation qui le laissait pensif mais qui allait sans conteste intéresser le Lord Noir. Sur ce l'homme transplanna.

TBC……………………………….

* * *

Alors oui je sais que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim au dernier chapitre et qu'en plus j'ai mis du temps à poster….Mea Culpa….

Mon boulot m'a pris plus de temps et d'énergie que prévu….

Voila c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avais en réserve c'est pour ça qu'il est un peu plus long…..

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera …

Si je vois que l'écriture met trop de temps, je commencerai peut-être à publier une autre fic (pas fini elle non plus…)

Me lapider pas sur la place publique svp…….

Et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur et me motive un max…..

AL'Mevera


End file.
